BangtanJombs
by shinsunshine
Summary: Cuma kisah sekumpulan anak klub motor klasik yang jomblonya katanya prinsip.
1. Chapter 1

Author : shinsunshine

Judul : BangtanJombs

Genre : *absurdlah, yang jelas NC itu detail, fiuuhhh*

Length : Short Story

 **Penting!**

Tidak ada keterangn italic untuk bagian flasback, jadi cermati dengan baik.

 *****Happy Reading*****

"Yeayy kita turing lagi, udah lama ye kayanya ngga turing again" si Kuda Jihop keliatan seneng, padahalkan vespa dia masi di boring.

Lah jadi dia naek apa?

Ya vespa lah

Tapi diboring

Ya nebenglah, biasa, kebersamaan itu penting gais!

Oh iya belom kenalan.

Kenalin.

Gue Taehyung, panggil gue Tae ajah gak pake ayam. Nah gua mo ngasih tau, gua lagi diatas kapal nih, nyebrang. Yah kegiatan anak-anak vespa lah.

Nyantai

Ngegosip

Ngebanyol

Turing, ngabisin minyak bumi

Cari duit lagi, abisin lagi

Gitu-gitulah pokonya

Kita tuh ada tujuh personil, Momon, Gusti, Jiyop, Jean, Mimin, sama Jhon. Wkwkwkw nama samaran semua kan yak. Iyalah, biar jan ketauan kalo kita tuh pengedar narkoba, orang paling dicari di kecamatan Cheong Dam Dong.

Enggak deng, canda gua. Anak soleh ini mah.

Mereka tuh Namjoon aka Rapmon (Monmon), Yoongi aka AgusD (baca ujungnya jadi Gusti kan yaww), Huseok aka J-hope (Jiyop), Seokjin aka Jin (Jean), Jimin aka Ncim (Mimin), dan Jungkook aka Kookie (sering di panggil Jhon karna marga dia tuh, Jeon).

Kita tuh jomblo berkarat, bukan karna gak laku ya! Catet! Tapi karna prinsip tjjooyyy...

Tapi kalo ada ciway yang mau dan ngerasa cocok mah di terima juga, secara gitu ya, kita kan kadang butuh tuh yang namanya kasih sayang, perhatian. Intinya, kita jomblo tuh karna ga mau dapet yang abal-abal, kalo bisa dapet yang baek gitu.

Jomblo tuh bebas.

Bebas nangis pas liat orang pacaran, ngenes aku tuh. Kan anying. -_-/

Jujur ya, gue sebenarnya ngga jomblo sih. Gua udah punya pacar, sekelas sama gue, namanya Soojung.

Ah gua kalo di sekolah aja mah kagak jomblo, di luar aku mah apa atuh. Butiran debu–_

"Woy njeng, turing juga lu pada" ininih, manusia anying, si Lay-ang lay-angnya klub Exo. Si cina-cina Lay-as.

"Eoh? Hehe, ho-oh" si Jhon ngejawab pulak tuh, kebaekan banget nih anak.

Klub BangtanJombs itu gak pernah akur sama klub ExoBoy. Dulu jugak Jin hyung pernah gabung, tapi gegara gak ada yang cocok sifatnya, dia out deh. Kata dia sih—Jin hyung—kasian sama batinnya. Hanjayy...

Anak Bangtan mah milih nikmatin angin sepoi ketimbang nyautin si Lay-ang (kecuali si bungsu), termasuk gue yang lagi liatin aer.

Rasanya liatin aer lebih nikmat ketimbang ngebalik badan liat si cina. Gua tau tuh tujuan dia datang kesini.

Apa cobak?

Ya paling minta tukeran tempat sama anak Bangtan. Soalnya tuh, ini kapal isinya mobil-mobil gede dan mereka gak kebagian tempat buat ngerasain angin-angin di hulu kapal.

Jiahh salah sendiri kan sok-sok kalem tadi. Anak Bangtan mah gak ada yang gitu-gituan walaupun lebih sering malu-maluin–_

Oh iya lupa, disamping gua ada ciway nih. _Ladyscoot_ nya BangtanJombs, namanya Lalisa Manoban.

Hah? Lu bilang apa? Jomblo kagak?

Iya iya, dia jomblo juga kok.

Dia cantik,

mulus,

tembem,

berisi,

seksi...

Udah ah, pikiran gua kadang kemana-mana kalo udah liatin ciway dari atas ampe bawah. Lu tau sendirikan cowok normal itu gimana?

Gue sempet kepikiran bakal putusin Soojung demi Lisa, tapi si Lisa kek munggungin gue ya sayanglah kalo gue mutusin Soojung. Gak ada yang ngerjain peer gue dikelas–_

Gak heran kenapa Jimin sebegitunya suka sama dia. Cumanya nih, si Lalisa dominan main ke gue ketimbang si Ncimbir itoh. Alesannya, katanya si Mbulcim suka liatin dia dari atas ampe bawah, dan dia gak like.

Jiaahhh iya wajarlah, Lalisa kan anak baek, bukan kayak anak rel kereta yang siap dipake. Si Ncimbir sih salah memperlakukan orang, kenakkan dia.

"Lis, sebenenya lu punya gebetan gak sih? Lu nyantai-nyantai aja tuh ngejombs, ngga keliatan ngenes malah hepi-hepi aje" gue penasaran nih, apa sih rahasianya dia tuh makanya nyelow ae selama ini.

"Yahh emang kek elu yang don juan." dia ketawa sambil nunjukin deretan gigi putihnya ke gue.

Kan kan, gue yang keliatan ngenes sekarang karna nanyakin beginian.

"Gue uda bawaan lahiriah njeng kek gini. Masa ketampanan gue, gue sia-siain. Gak etis banget kan."

"Sok ngomong gagasan lu ah" lagi kan, senyumnya ga nahan banget sih.

"Ughhh elu tuh ya, manis banget" gue ngomong sambil nyubitin pipi dia.

"Sakit taik. Tuh ada si Momon yang lebih tembem" dia lirikin si Namjoon yang disamping kanannya, gue kan di kirinya nih, otomatis gue ngelirik sambil sedikit mundurin badan gue.

Asli! Iya chubby, kek badak laut gitu–_

Yang iyanya guenya yang gak selera njir. Ya banget gue nyubitin ketua. Dan ekspresi Namjoon pas gue lirik itu kek lagi ngomong "mau gua tampol Tae?"

Gua mah jadi kek anjing jumpa singa.

"Mih, Kuki laper" si Jhon megangin perut abs-nya sambil liatin si Jean pake mata puppy eyesnya.

"Si babi, baru aja naik lima menit yang lalu Kuk. Gak bilang dari tadi lu" kan kan, kenakkan sama si Gusti alias Yoongi.

"Emang kalo bilang dari tadi kenapa Bang"

"Yah gua masih mood lah buat ceburin lu, sekarang gua mager dan lu harus bersyukur atas itu"

"Jahat lu Mas" sambil lari ke pelukan si Jean.

Dari belakang kita kedengeran suara orang-orang lagi sorak sorai tuh. Ngapain yak?

Yaelah, kek gak pernah liat kayu sama bencong pasar lima. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Chanyeol sama Baekhyun.

Ganteng sih mereka, tapi, gantengan gua. Hah hahahai hai hai *ala Tuan Krab.

Mereka bedua tuh kek artis, rambut di warnain, telinga di bolongin(?), bibir di tindikin. Lu tau video EXO - MONSTER kan? Nah itu tuh, plagiat banget mereka mah. EXO mah keren kan yak, secara mereka BoyBand. Lah ini? Cuma klub-klub vespa kecil. Yang ada mah mereka kek ondel-ondel jaman now.

"Eh dek, orang mana kau" ternyata mereka nyamperin si Lisa dan si Baekhyun yang ngomong dulu. Pake logat dia yang ke batak-batakan. Orang mah biasa ke barat-baratan kan yaww.

"Orang rumah Bang"

Hah! Hahahai hai gud job Lis. Anak Bangtan sok atuh pura-pura gak denger dan gak liat, najis liat dua unit tempe bacem ini.

"Ya rumah kau dimana njeng" katanya lagi.

"Ya di tinggallah, iya banget gua bawa-bawa"

(－－〆)

Hah! Hahahai hai hai... Putus lu bedua anying (｀^´)

Lisa balik badannya, kembali ngerasin angin yang makin kenceng. Sementara gue liat Chanyeol ama si Bebaek balik ke klubnya. Trus disana tuh mereka kek lagi ngerundingin sesuatu dan ngarahin deathglare-nya ke kita, enggak deng, tepatnya cuma ke gue. Orang gue sendiri yang lagi liatin mereka(ˍ ˍ*)

Skip aje yeh. Pokonya yang jelas kita mah jalan-jalan atuh. Anak ExoBoy ngga tau tour dimana, yang jelas kita gak barengan sama cabe-cabean itu.

Gegara turing pas pulangnya kenak ujan, semuanya pada tepar. Sisa yang ada di basecamp itu ya cuma kita betiga. Si Lepmon, gue sama Lisa dan sekarang juga masi ujan, deres malah.

"Taeayam, gue tidur yak disebelah, selimut disini pada di cuci semua" si Lemon mau pergi kesebelah, tempat orangtuanye. Kebetulan nih basecamp dempetan sama rumah orangtuanya. Malah kalo di liat-liat, basecamp tuh lebih besar ketimbang rumah aslinya dia.

Di tinggal nih kita bedua.

Hape kita lobet, masi pada carger masal semua. Sumpah gabut.

Ada catur, anaknya uda pada ilang semua. Ada kartu, ya masa cuma bedua. Ada tivi, duh gak like banget. Eh iya deng, like kok. Kan kita punya simpenan.

CD Porno wkwkwkw.

"Mau ngapain lu Tae?" si Lisa nanyain gue yang lagi nyetel tivi. "Astaga Tae, saking gabutnya ya loh. Kuy ml kita"

Gue semangat banget, sumpah. Di tawarin ml masaaa. "Kuy lah. Dimana?"

"Ya disinilah"

Gue udah ngebayangin yg engga-engga. Gimana kalo ada yang datang ntar? (⊙o⊙)

"Kuy lah kamar aja, biar bisa kunci pintu."

"ML Mobile Legend taik. Semangat banget lu. Untung gue ngeh."

￣﹏￣

"Iss anjay! Yakan gue mikirnya yg lain, hape pada di cas semua. Gak lucu canda lo Lis" gue lanjutin kegiatan gue yang sempet tertunda.

Nah kita nonton nih. Gua duduk di sofa, sementara si Lisa dibawah, pas deket kaki gue sambil pegang hape yang lagi di cas. Karna kalo dia duduk di sofa, kabel cargernya ga nyampek, jadilah dia duduk dibawah sambil balesin chat ntah dari siape.

Cewe gue juga udah sibuk nge-line, tapi gue matiin datanya biar ngga bising. Gua mo fokus!

Berkali-kali gue nelen ludah, adek gue udah sesak dibawah sana. Muka gue yang tegang, udah sakit soalnya. Mau ke kamar mandi, segen sama Lisa. Akhirnya gue duduk-duduk gak tenang, bolak-balik ganti posisi.

 _Lu diem kek dek, abang lo kesiksa nih._

Gue liat Lisa woles-woles aje. Iyalah, dia engga fokus nonton.

"Tae, lu lasak beud sih. Rambut gue nyangkut-nyangkut di kaki lo nih."

"Hehe maap yak" kepaksa aku tuh. Padahal udah gak bisa ketawa lagi.

"Iketin Tae" si Lisa nyodorin iket rambut. Dia emang biasa nyuruh gue ngiket rambut dia–_

Deg! Kok gue deg-degan yak liat leher dia. Sadar lu Tae...

Baru gue perhatiin nih, leher si Lisa banyak bulu halusnya. Hampir saliva gue jatoh. Ences kan namanya kan? Ah itulaitu.

"Emmmh" gasadar gue udah nyium bibir dia. Gue sebenarnya ngga niat gitu awalnya, tapi situasi terlalu ngedukung.

Tapi dia diem aja kok. Syukur deh.

Gue makin liar nyiumin dia, udah kemana-mana bibir gue mah. Gue gak mau sadar! ￣ε ￣

Dia mulai ngeraba punggung gue kan, kayak nikmatin gitu. Wihh tambah semangat gue kan.

Gue masih asik ngemut-ngemut kan, sambil tangan gue megang si kepin(?).

 _Dek, sabar atuh. Abang masih usaha ini mah._

Si kepin kek udah diujung, sesak beud yawla. Tapi tiba-tiba enakan, ada yang ngurutin. Si Lisa ngurutin junior gue masaaa. Enak deh, jadi engga sakit, cuma pen di kocok(?) kali ya ╯ε ╰

"Bentar beb" gua liat pintu depan masih nganga lebar, emang ujan deres sih diluar, tapi siapa tau ada yang tiba-tiba neduh di teras _basecamp_ , dapet tontonan gratis dong. Di vidio pulak, udalah, wasalam geng.

Pas gue tutup pintu, si Lisa meluk gue dari belakang. Gue rasain itu toketnya ngegesek punggung gue. Dia ga pake bh busa nih keknya, lembut banget gitu. Dia meluk sambil ngraba-raba dada, ulala senangnya...

Ga perlu ini itu lagi, gue cipok-cipok lembut dia. Pipinya merah, matanya sayu, hah hahahi hai hai keren kan gua bikin anak orang kek begini.

Gue buka baju kaos Lisa yang warnanya warna putih sama kek punya gue.

 _Gaspolll Tae... Kau yang terbaik!_

Yang bawah berontak kembali, gue tarik Lisa biar makin deket sampe junior gue pas diperutnya.

"Tae.. Hhh" kan kan, dia ngelenguh pas gue cumbu-cumbu manja di toketnya. Gak lupa yakan _kissmark_ nya.

Sementara gue jilatin payudaranya, dia buka resleting celana gue. Biarlah, enak kok. Wkwkwkwk. Tapi dia kek susah gitu ngeluarin isinya, yah oke oke gue bantu lo nih Lis.

Gue keluarin. Lisa senyum ngekeh masaa.

 _Kecil apa yak? Tae, junior lu di ketawain. Yang sabar ya dek._

"Napa? Kecil yak?" gue pasang muka kecewa sementara dia ngelus-ngelus si adek.

"Bukan, gue baru liat yang asli. Ga pernah gue mah. Berasa lucu..."

Njay... Gue kira dia ngina punya gue, ternyata enggak, entah kalo nanti. Eh tapi kalo dibandingin sama yang lain mah, imbang-imbang kok yah. Malah gue ngerasa lebih besar dari punya si Ncimbir, dikit–_

Wait! Sadar gak?

"Berarti lu masih perawan?"

Lisa manggut ae sambil terus nganuin si anu(?)

"Gapapa nih?"

Lisa cuma ngegeleng sambil liatin gue. "Gue sayang sama lu Tae"

Omaigad! Iya Lis, gue juga kok mmuah.

Gue cium lagi dia saking senengnya gue kan. Trus gue gendong ke kamar ala bridgestyle. Gue langsung nindihin dia. "Gue juga sayang sama lo Lis" akhirnya gue bisa bilang itu ke dia. Dapet jackpot kan gue yaww.

Gue jilat nipplenya—lagi. "Taetek lu gede yang" gaada respon dari dia selain desah-desah manjah. Makin kebawah kan gue jilatnya. Dia maksa buka baju gue, trus celana gue yang udah kebuka setengah dia turunin lagi. Gue juga tanggalin semua jenis benang yang nempel ditubuhnya dan akhirnya telanjang syudah.

Dia telentang nih kan, gue pas di sebelah kanannya sambil cium mesra dan tangan gue gue masukin ke vaginanya yang udah basah. Tapi tangan gue yang kebas, dijepit mulu sama selangkangannya.

Nih anak gak pernah ngapa-ngapain pasti, nyipok ae gaada enak-enaknya. Oke, gue ajarin yak, sabar sayangqohh.

Gue pindah kebawah, trus gue buka selangkanganya, gue masukin lagi jari tengah gue sambil gue tindih si Lisa biar selangkangannya ga nyepit lagi.

"Lis, pake naluri ngelakuinnya. Lo bebas mau gimana buat nafsu lo puas. Jangan setengah-setengah yang"

Trus dia minta peluk, ya ga nolak lah gue.

"Fuck me.." bisik dia di telinga gue.

Gue langsung arahin junior gue ke liang senggamanya. Matanya mejam sambil gigit bibir bawahnya. Makin sayang gue kan.ヽ(^。^)ノ

Gue ngayunin pinggul gue pelan-pelan, dia ngerintih sambil meluk gue erat-erat.

"Sabar hunny, bentar lagi yah" yang iyanya gue yang sabar–_

Padahal pengennya genjot flash–_

"Oh ohh ohh" di desah-desah sambil terus meluk gue. Gue masih fokus genjot slow nih sambil liatin junior gue yang banyak cairan merah.

"A-aw! Sakit atuh yang" gue kaget waktu dia gigit telinga–_

Gue peluk dia, gue coba genjot sedikit. Udah bisa keknya nih, udah gak ngerintih lagi dianyah.￣ε ￣

Gue jago kan yang, muehehehe.

Gue angkat dia ke kamar mandi, gue cucilah semua yang kena darah. Punya gue dia yang cuci. Entah napa dia exited banget sama si adek. Penasaran kali yah. Gue laik kok yang!

Dia jilat si kepin. Darah gue rasanya ngalir deres kek sunge.

Kok enak sih yang, terus yang, masukin.

Jleb! Masuk tuh junior di mulutnya. Gue diem aja sambil merem melek, bahkan ngedesah aja masi rada segen sama Lalisa–_

Anget, basah, naena beud. Lama-lama gue gatahan kan ya pengen ngedesah, gue biasa di kamar mandi kalo pas onani ae desah-desah, kadang sambil panggil nama ciway yang gua bayangin. Tapi malah ciway yang gua bayangin gak pernah kesampean. Orang yang gue bayangin si selena gomez, mantannya jeybi.

"Ah ahh Lis-ahh enak Lis, terus sayang" ngedesahkan gue, akhirnya. Lis maaf, gue gatahan.

Rasanya tuh sperma gue di tarik-tarik, tapi gue tahan, ga mau ah ah, harus bareng bebeb gua lah yaww. Ampun dah gilak, dia nyedotnya sampe nyiksa gue banget. Awas lo yang, tunggu jurus gue–_

Gue tarik dia terus gue cium kasar, dia balik cium gue. Kasar kasaran nih ceritanya kan. Dia dorong-dorong gue kan ya keluar pintu kamar mandi, sampe kaki gue nabrak sofa tunggal yang ada di kamar, gue disuruh duduk masaaaa. Sekarang yang jadi dominan itu dia apa gue yak? Keknya dia lah.

Set... Gue duduk dan langsung dia naik ke pangkuan gue.

"Masukin Tae..."

Setdah, dia minta. Dia udah buka selangkangan dia tuh, tinggal ngepasin ke junior gue.

Jleb!

"Memek lu anget yang, basah lagi" gue biadab banget pake ngomong-ngomong jorok masaaa. Ini bibir ga bisa di rem. Duh Tae tae... Gua bangga sama lu Tae...

Dia kan gue pangku nih, otomatiskan dia lebih tinggi dari gue kan. Jadi, bahagia gitu waktu dia genjot sambil peluk gue di dadanya.

Sementara dia manjain adek gue, gue nya emut-emut toketnya yang goyang-goyang indah.

"A-aw jangan digigit anjing!" dia sambil bagusin rambutnya yang kedepan-depam ngalangin bibir gue pas ngelahap toketnya, trus dia liatin gue kan ya ngemutin nipplenya.

Sabodo ah, toh dia makin meluk gue kan sambil sedikit ngejambak rambut gue. Gak sakit kok, gua biarin ajalah.

Titit gue masih belom pengen keluar masaa, padahal uda lama loh ya. Dia masih kuat walaupun pipinya makin merah.

Pacar gua hebadddd yuhuu. Makin sayang deh ma elu Lis.

Gua dongakin pala gue, natap manja gitu ke dia, respon dia senyum sambil meluk gue pake tangan kiri trus tangan kanannya megang bahu gue. Jangan lupa desahan dia tuh yang ngga putus-putus.

"Aahhh ahhh eehhhhh hhhh" dia desah panjang sambil benamkan pala gue di buah dadanya. Dia genjot mulai lambat dan arah genjotnya gak naik turun lagi, udah kesegala arah.

Penis gue rasanya anget-anget licin. Orgasme kan pacar gue. Mantav jimbabwe sayangqoohhh.

"Masi kuat kan sayang?"

Dia ga jawab cuma ngajakin gue berdiri. Tangannya megang si kepin yang masih tegang, trus dia jongkok *bukan jungkook ya* oral adek gue lagi.

Gilak, horny banget apa yak. Lisa mainnya jorok, tapi Tae suka kok yank.

Gue cengo liat dia maju mundurin palanya, yang gue bisa lakuin ya cuma ngelus pegangin rambut dia keatas biar ga ikutan masuk ke mulutnya.

Lama-lama gue bisa ikutin permainan si Lisa, gak ada lagi yang namanya segen, canggung. Gue mulai bisa senyum smirk ngerasin kejantanan gue yang di pijit di roommouth-nya.

Gua mulai narik pala dia dan ngedorong pinggul gue biar penis gue masuk dengan sempurna, kalo bisa tuh ya sama twinsballnya juga wkwkwkwkw.

Gue liat dia batuk kek mo muntah gitu, iyalah penis gua uda sampe telak. Tapi dia ulangin lagi, makin sayang kan gue. Makasi pacall...

Ujannya ga berenti-berenti, uda hampir jam delapan loh. Namjoon mapan tidur ae jam lima kurang.

Nah, gue tarik kebanggaan gue, trus gue cium si Lisa. Mulutnya lengket tapi gua syuka ╯ε ╰

Gue tidurin dia trus gue masukin lagi kejantanan gue ke senggamanya. Maju mundur cantik lagi kan.

"Ciumhh guehh Taehh"

Ga nolak kok yank mmuah. Wkwkwkw.

Dia gelinjang-gelinjang gak jelas sambil grawukin punggung gue.

"Oh oohh ohh emhh" dia nempelin bibirnya ke idung gue.

Rasanya dibawah nyut-nyutan pengen keluar, gue kencengin genjotnya. Nafas gue udah gak beraturan.

"Sabar yang, uda mau nyampe nih ahh ahh hh"

"Gua juga yang ohh ohh"

"Ahh ahh Lis, enak banget ohhh, tahan yang" makin kencengkan.

"Ehh ehh Tae-hhhh ahhhhh" desah panjang Lisa.

Gue cabut nih sambil masih gue kocok pake tangan.

"Oohhhh" jebol pertahanan gue kan. Cairan putih gue buat di tangan tapi jatohnya di perut Lisa juga sih. Kalo ga gitu entar muncratnya di muka dia, ga sopan itu mah. Kecuali dia bukan cewe gua kan yawww. Trus sperma yang ditangan gue, gue elapin ke toketnya. Perpek banget tjjoyyy.

"Loph yu" gue sambil jatuhin diri di samping dia. Kerja keras banget kan hari ini, sampe banjir keringat gini.

Istrahat bentar, ngatur nafas lebih tepatnya yak, trus kita mandi bareng. Nah baju Lisa kan masih di depan pintu kamar tuh, gue deh yang keluar dalam keadaan telanjang ngambil baju dia, eh tapi... Itu pintu kok kebuka dikit yak? Perasaan tadi gue tutup rapet. Ga gue kunci sih emang, cuma gue tutup gitu aja. Toh juga ga ada orang kan yak.

Siap gue ngambil baju si pacar, gue balik lagi buat ganti baju. Tentunya sambil mesra-mesraan lah ye kan.

Pas gue sama Lisa uda siap ganti baju, gue ke pintu mastiin kalo disana bener-bener gak ada orang. Gak ada orang sih emang, tapi ada jejak kaki di teras trus didalam rumah tuh ada banyak tetesan aer.

Dan gue juga baru sadar kalo tivinya uda mati.

—)(—

 **TBC**

 **Minggu, 28/01/2018**

 **11:40 WIB**

 **3101 kata (tidak termasuk, tanggal, waktu, dan bacolan Author)**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : shinsunshine

Judul : BangtanJombs

Genre : *absurdlah, yang jelas NC itu detail, fiuuhhh*

Length : Short Story

Rating : M, PG-21

 **Penting**!

Tidak ada keterangn italic untuk bagian flasback, jadi cermati dengan baik.

 *****Happy Reading*****

Gue ngga bilang tuh kejadian aneh sama si Lisa. Ya walaupun temen sebangsatan gue tuh anak-anak Bangtan ada yang tau temennya ada yang naena, paling cuma di ledekin. Entah kalo si Mbulcim. Tau sendirikan dia itu suka banget sama si Lisa. Gue musti gimana kalo dia sempet tau gue naena sama kesayangannya.

Tapi siapa coba yang ujan-ujan deres datang ke _basecamp_?

Kita masi bedua aja nih di _basecamp_ , ujannya udah reda, hape uda _fullbat_. Eh gue baru liat hape malah, 21 panggilan tak terjawab dari Soojung, juga chat-nya ga ketinggalan.

 **17:05**

 **OnlySoo**

Yang uda pulang belom?

Kenak ujan ngga?

Yang..

Beb..

Taeayam!–_

 **18:40**

 **OnlySoo**

Taemvan kuuhh

Lu dimana si

Anjerrlaa 😤

 **21:51**

 _ **(Read)**_

 **OnlySoo**

Dirid ya anjing

 **OnlyTae**

Paan si? Ngantuk gua ah.

 **OnlySoo**

Oke

 **OnlyTae**

Besok gue mau ngomong. Gue tidur ya Jung.

 **OnlySoo**

Jung? Tumben panggil nama gue.

 _ **(Read)**_

 **OnlySoo**

Tae...

Gue di cuekin..

Njayyy

Tae!

Faakyuu!

Sempet gue liat notif di bar hape gue, gue campakin hape trus meluk Lalisa yang tiduran di dada gue.

Si Lemon kok tidurnya ayem bener yeh, jam segini masa belom bangun-bangun. Kan tidurnya uda lama, orang janjiannya ngumpul lagi kan yak di _basecamp_.

"Mekom..."

Nah panjang umur tuh anak. Si Lisa langsung bangun dari tiduran. Namjoon hyung liatnya sambil ngerutin dahi.

"K-kalian bedua doang?"

Kita cuma liat-liatan sambil nyengir.

"Lu tadi kesini ngga Bang? Siap pamit mo tidur, Abang ada kesini lagi ngga?"

"Engga ah. Napa? Lu kan disini, ya masa lo ngga tau. Kemana aja lu Taeayam!"

"Annyong olofyuuuu." Jiyop dateng, ganggu aja ni anak ah.

Dibelakangnya ada Jin sama Jungkook stel celana ponggol semua. Kaga takut masuk angin kali ya–_

 _ **Brrummm brruumm**_

Itu suara motor Mas Agus lah pastinya. Bisa yak barengan gini datangnya, biasa ngaret semua juga.

Para cecurut ini langsung ngambil posisi masing-masing di sofa.

"Mbulcim mana yak? Biasa dia paling semangat kalo acara ngalong gini" Jin celingukan liatin sekeliling.

"Cak Line" gue nyautin

 **BangtanJombs (7)**

 **KmSkJean**

Mbul! Kau dimana nakku?

Taekutuk

Ncimbir, lagi dimana njeng!

 **Jhonkuk**

Ncimbir, lagi dimana njeng! (2)

 **Jiyop**

Ncimbir, lagi dimana njeng! (3)

 **SayangMbul**

Ncimbir, lagi dimana njeng! (999+)

 **GustD**

Usernme taik

 **Taekutuk**

Usernme taik (999+)

 **Jhonkuk**

Gue bawa CD Blue baru neh. Nonton kuy!

 _ **(Read by 6)**_

 **Jiyop**

Asu! Di rid masaa 😰

BenciMbul

Asu! (999+)

 **Gus** **t** **D**

 **KmSkJean**

*nyimak*

 **Taekutuk**

Kimaks!

 **Jhonkuk**

Klimaks?

 **Mbulcim**

Paan klimaks? Kuk! Abis baca cerpon kan lu?

Uluh-uluh, anak ayah nakal

 **Jhonkuk**

Cerpon paan ya?

 **Taekutuk**

Lu polosan apa oplosan sih kuk?!

 **Gus** **t** **D**

Usrnme lu Repmon tai! Unfaedah bngt–_

 **KimSkJean**

Cerpon, Cerita Porno?

 **Jiyop**

Ngga usah diperjelas juga kali Hyung-_

 _ **(Read by 6)**_

 **Taekutuk**

Rid ya anjing. Lu kek main-mainin kita.

Ngomong lo! Kita nungguin lo nih.

 **Jiyop**

Udah ah Tae. Kecapean mungkin dia..

 **Taekutuk**

Cape apaan?

 **Mbulcim**

Emang lu ga cape Tae?

 **RapMomon**

Muncul juga lo

 **Jhonkuk**

Muncul juga lo(2)

 **Jiyop**

Muncul juga lo(3)

 **KmSkJean**

Muncul juga lo(4) nak..

 **HateMbulcim**

Muncul juga lo(5) tai

 **RapMomon**

Usrnme lu gus, ngikut ae lu!

 **Taekutuk**

Kok lu nanya gua? Ya semua cape lah

 **Mbulcim**

Lupain.

 **Taekutuk**

Lo dimana? Biar gue jemput.

 _Mbulcim letf the group_

Kesambet apa ya tu anak?

Pas gue liat sekeliling, gue nemuin Namjoon hyung yang lagi liatin gue. Ngeri kan tuh diliatin tajem-tajem.

"Paan si lu Bang!" gue ga kuat diliatin meskipun gue uda coba buat buang muka.

"Bukan lo yang buat Jimin kek gini kan Tae?" Namjoon bikin gue deg-degan dan setelah dia bilang kek gitu semua mata ngarah ke gue. Kecuali Lisa, iyalah dia udah ketiduran depan tivi kan.

"Maksud lo apaan si Bang?"

Namjoon ngelirik Lisa yang lagi tidur.

Mampus gue kan...

Gue jilat bibir gue yang mulai kering, nah kan, sekarang gue bingung mau jawab apa.

"Apa... Cuma gue yang ngga ngerti disini?" Jiyop berenti ngisep coklatnya.

"Jangan bilang ini kek yang dalam otak gue nih" Jin ngelirik Lisa—lagi.

"Lu pacaran sama Lisa Tae-Hyung?" Jungkook frontal banget.

Gue liat Suga yang mantengin hape daritadi sekarang berenti dan ngelirik kita.

Anak Bangtan tau semua kalo si Ncimbir tuh suka sama Lisa dari jaman fir'aun bujangan ampe sekarang jadi mumi, termasuk gue juga Lisa.

Gue jilat bibir lagikan ih.

Gugup rasanya.

Liat gue ngga bisa jawab, mereka langsung balik ke posisi masing-masing. Sebagian ada yang ngacak rambut, sebagian lagi pasang muka kecewa.

Tapi gue masi bingung, si Jimin tau darimane gue pac~

Maigad! Berarti itu bekas jejak kaki dia?

— **)(—**

 **Park Jimin POV**

Rasanya tuh kalo uda sampe rumah udah tenang. Apalagi dijalan uda kenak ujan kan yaw, pengen anget-angetan dalam kamar.

Eh tapi gue kasian sama Namjoon hyung, orangtuanye kan lagi ngga ada di rumah.

Pas banget mama masakin semur jengkol tuh kesukaan si Lepmon. Kan kalo masalah tidur, ntar kan bisa tidur disana, ada Lisa juga kan wkwkwkwkw.

Takutnya entar mereka bedua ngapa-ngapain lagi, kali aja Namjoon khilaf kan yak.

Ujan deres gue trabas, lagian kan gue naek jepangan, jadi bisa kenceng, coba kalo naek vespa, ntar kalo mogok gimana? Gue mah ngga tau apa-apa masalah mesin, tau gue cuma nengkreng doang.

Gue langsung aja ke _basecamp_ , pas gue buka pintu ngga ada orang tapi gue liat tivinya idup nunjukin film bokep yang baru di beli ama Taehyung beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sayang listrik jadi gue matiin. Pas gue matiin gue denger suara desahan panjang dari cewe. Gue yakin dia orgasme tuh wkwkwkw

Anjay! Namjoon bawa ciway nih kek nya, karna ngga mungkin kan Lisa. Paling juga di ungsikan ke rumah sebelah wkwkwkw.

Gue ngga mau ganggu dan ngga mau keberadaan gue diketahui sama Namjoon. Tapi gue pen liat, gimana sih ekspresi Namjoon kalo pas lagi 'e-eh'

Gue nunduk buat liat dari bawah kain pintu kamar.

Njir! Pas depan pintu. Gue liat cewe lagi jongkok *bukan jungkook ya* tapi ngga keliatan palanya, kan cuma setengah badan keliatan. Kek nya lagi oral.

Gue makin pasang kuping gua lah yakan, tapi kok... Suara cowok yang lagi ngedesah kek bukan Namjoon?

Gue makin penasaran kan yak. Entah ngapa gue ngerasa takut akan sesuatu dan jangan bilang ini seperti yang gue pikirin sekarang.

Gue perhatiin lekat-lekat~

Cewek itu tuh... LISA.

Cewek yang gue suka selama ini T_T

Mata gue liat ke pojok ruangan kamar, ya meskipun susah gue bela-belain, gue pengen tau siapa cowoknya.

Tunggu! Itu celana si Tae bukan?

Dada gue sesak banget sekarang. Gue kecewa, kesel, gue ngerasa gue ancur. Tae kan udah punya pacar? Kok dia gini banget sama Lisa?

Gue duduk nyandar di tembok luar kamar, gue rasanya lemes nggak karuan.

Lu emang temen gue yang TERBAEKK Tae. Sampah lu!

— **)(—**

 **Taehyung POV**

Bener-bener malem yang berat gue laluin bareng anak BangtanJombs yang diem semalaman. Emang sih kita tuh kumpul bareng di _basecamp_ , tapi gadak tuh suara sorak soray, gadak acara nonton barengan, gadak acara makan cemilan, pukul-pukulan, bully-bully-an, tampol-tampolan, tunjang-tunjangan, jejeritan, cecandaan, yang ada cuma suara kerupuk yang dimakan si Jhon dalam mulutnya sama suara jangkrik dan hewan kecil yang biasa nemenin kalong diluar.

Namjoon dengerin lagu di sofa belakang gue, Jiyop sama Jin maen PS di kamar dengan volume dalam posisi mute, sementara Mas Agus sibuk chat sama degem-degemnya dan si Jungkook ngemil kerupuk sambil sesekali liat gue. Tatapannya itu seolah bilang, kok kita diem semua gini sih Hyung? Gak asik bangetkan.

Trus gue jawab pake tatapan juga, maafin gue ya kuk, gara-gara gue semua jadi gini.

Jungkook ngegeleng. Matanya bilang, bukan salah elu kok Bang...

Ngerti maksud gue kuk? Emang elu tuh magnae yang paling ganteng kuk, gue sayang banget sama lu.

Siap ngegeleng, dia naikin bibir kanan atasnya.

Astaga kuk... Jahat lu. Gue kira lu belain gue tadinya, sekarang gelengan lu tadi seolah bilang, gue ngga nyangka sama lu Hyung, luar biasa banget lu Taekutuk!

Gue liat Lisa yang tidur tepat disamping gue. Dia tidur keliatan damai banget tuh ekspresinya, makin cantik. Mungkin ini yang namanya innerbeauty yak. Cantiknya ngga dibuat-buat.

Coba kalo dia tau situasi BangtanJombs kek gini, pasti dia ngerasa bersalah juga kan yak.

Perlahan tangan gue ngelus rambutnya. Gue musti gimana Lis? Apa yang harus gue lakuin? Apa gue harus jujur ke Jimin kalo gue udah lama juga suka sama lu bahkan sebelum dia punya perasaan itu?

Bisa bayangin kalo gue ngga jujur sementara Mbul tau, dan kalo gue jujur, secara ngga langsung gue mutusin pertemanan sama Jimin dan pastinya anak Bangtan mikir kalo gue lebih milih Lisa ketimbang klub.

 _Gue sayang sama lu Lis..._

Dada gue rasanya sesak.

 _Mbul, gue sayang sama lu..._

Air mata udah ngga bisa kebendung lagi, biarlah jatuh. Mungkin aja bisa ngebawa rasa sakit gue meskipun dua menit.

Gue rebahan disamping Lisa, sambil nangis tentunya. Pas gue kebangun, kedengeran suara kokok ayam dan gue ngerasain tangan gue ditarik.

Itu Lisa, nempelin tangan gue ke pipinya sambil senyum.

"Morning tampan..." bisiknya.

Gue liatnya kok nyesek ya? Rasanya dia kek mo pergi jauh gitu dari gue. Alhasil gue maksa buat senyum sebaik mungkin.

Jadi teringat lagu yang sering gue dengerin bareng Mbul. Best of Me.

🎵 _Nado naui kkeuteul bon jeok eopjiman_

 _Meskipun aku belum tahu batasku_

🎵 _Geuge idamyeon neoji anheulkka_

 _Tapi jika itu ada, itu mungkin kamu_

🎵 _Dajeonghan padogo sipeojiman_

 _Aku ingin itu menjadi ombak yang tenang_

🎵 _Niga badain geon wae mollasseulkka_

 _Tapi sebelumnya aku tak tahu bahwa kaulah lautnya_

🎵 _Eotteokhae neoui eoneoro mareul hago_

 _Apa yang aku lakukan, aku berbicara dengan bahasamu_

🎵 _Tto neoui sumeul swineunde_

 _Dan aku menghirup udaramu_

🎵 _I'll be you nal jwigo ineun neo_

 _Aku akan menjadi dirimu, aku ada dalam genggamanmu_

🎵 _Nan neoui kare ipmajchwo_

 _Aku cium pedangmu_

Jatuh—lagi. Pipi gue basah lagi, gue emang bener-bener ketakutan kehilangan Lisa.

"Tae... Lu kenapa?" bisik Lalisa yang daritadi ngeliatin gue. Yang bisa gue lakuin ya cuma ngegenggam tangan dia yang juga megang pipi gue pagi-pagi buta itu sambil ngegeleng.

"Bener Tae?"

Kali ini gue cuma manggut.

Kami bedua masi tiduran, dan pagi itu belom ada yang bangun selain kami bedua.

"Sejak kapan lu suka sama gue Lis? Lu tau kan gue orangnya super aneh"

"Sejak lu keliatan aneh didepan gue"

"Kapan?"

"Gue inget waktu vespa lu mogok pas gue sama Namjoon lewat."

"Ketemu pertama kali kan?"

Kali ini Lisa yang manggut. "Lu itu blak-blakan banget Tae. Mulut lo nih~" Lisa nyentuh bibir gue, "nggak pernah tau aturan..."

"Dari situ? Uda lama dong" gue senyum bangga. "Kalo gue pas bonceng elu pertamakali, waktu vespa lu mogok."

Lisa ngekeh. "Itukan hari kedua setelah kita jumpa pertama Tae... Dasar lu Taeayam buduk!"

Gue cuma senyum kotak sambil megang rambut dia bagian belakang. "Gue kan dikenal malu-maluin Lis. Anehnya pas gue malu-maluin lu malah ikutan bareng gue. Gue yang lebih bisa malu-maluin diri sendiri, lu tetep pede jalan sama gue. Elu tuh cewe yang berani kemana-mana pake boxer cowo yang kebesaran, pake kaos sobek punya gue. Yang berani jejeritan bareng gue kek orang gilak kalo lagi gabut, elu tuh cewe teraneh sedunia."

"Gue ngerasa kisah gue itu gitu-gitu aja walaupun ada atau enggaknya rencana yang gue buat, bahkan hubungan yang terencana juga ngga bisa ngejamin bakal langgeng. Jadi sekarang gue milih kemana air bakal ngalir, nggak ada aturan, nggak ada planning, terserah waktu mau ngerubahnya kapan" Lisa natap gue dalem-dalem.

Gue cium punggung tangannya. Rasanya ngga rela gugurin perasaan gue.

🎵 _Geureoni take my hand right now_

 _Maka peganglah tanganku sekarang juga_

🎵 _Ireon naega mitgiji anha_

 _Aku tak percaya aku bisa menjadi seperti ini_

🎵 _Sogeuroman sucheon beoneun deo malhaesseodeon geu mal_

 _Aku katakan ini berjuta kali pada diriku_

🎵 _Geudaeneun nal tteonaji ma_

 _Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku_

🎵 _You got the best of me_

 _Aku memberikan yang terbaik untukmu_

🎵 _You got the best of me_

 _Aku memberikan yang terbaik untukmu_

🎵 _Kkuminji hyeonsirinjineun ttakhi jungyochi anhji_

 _Tak perduli apakah itu mimpi atau kenyataan_

🎵 _Geujeo niga nae gyeote idaneun ge_

 _Yang penting kau berada di sisiku_

🎵 _Thanks_

 _Terima kasih_

Lagu itu kek hantu, seliweran mulu dari tadi malem. Bikin perasaan gue makin kacau aja. Tapi ngga pa-pa deh, ketimbang Kuch Kuch Hota Hai kan nggak _like_ banget guenya.

Tadinya yang masih pagi buta, pas gue lirik ke arah ventilasi, udah keliatan terang. Ngga sadar udah siang gini. Anak-anak masih pada molor, posisi tidur juga mencar-mencar nggak karuan.

"Pulang gih, ganti baju." tangan gue berenti dipipinya sambil ngelus bagian yang paling gembul pake jempol gue.

"Masi dingin diluar Tae..."

"Kuy lah, gue anterin"

Lisa manggut dan langsung ngeluarin vespa dia yang tadinya di dalam rumah, sementara gue ke kamar mandi dulu, nyetor–_

Kedengeran suara motor klasik yang lagi Lisa warming.

Siap boker gue langsung nyamperin Lalisa yang uda nunggu diatas skuter.

Cuss gue langsung nganterin Lalisa pulang. Pas dijalan gue ketemu Jimin nyeliwer, gue coba nyapa tapi dia ngga ngeliat sama sekali ke kita. Agaknya dia mau ke _basecamp_.

Yah gue tau dirilah alasan dia nyuekin gue kan, tapi biarlah kalo cuma gue doang yang dia cuekin, jangan anak Bangtan juga.

"Tae, ngga mampir dulu? Sarapan kuy..." Lisa narik lengan gue pas kita uda sampe di gerbang rumah. Gue liat mamanya didepan rumah senyum ke gue dan respon gue cuma manggut sambil senyum.

"Engga deh Lis, badan gue gerah. Mau pulang, mandi. Nanti gue sarapan di rumah aja, mama juga nanti ngomel kalo masakan dia ngga di makan."

"Oh oke deh. Titidije ya Tae-yang kuu."

"Lebay lu ah, masuk sonoh, di tungguin juga."

Lisa langsung buka gerbang rumahnya trus dada kearah gue.

 _Ngga ada cipika cipiki gitu yang?_–_

Gue langsung berangkat pulang naik vespa si Lisa yang warnanya pink terang, dan sepanjang jalan orang pada ngeliatin gue. Sabodo ah, penting gue sampe rumah kan yak.

Pas gue pulang, gerbang gue kebuka. Biasa kalo pagi-pagi gini kan musti pencet bel dulu biar ada yang bukain pintu gerbang. Langsung gue masuk kebelakang trus markirin vespa pinkeunya Lisa di garasi belakang, kebetulan pintu gerbang rumah gue tuh langsung ngarah ke garasi.

Eh? Di laman depan kek ada mobil deh.

"Mommmm, mommmyyyy!" gue jejeritan dari pintu samping sambil mata gue nyariin si nyokap.

"Tumben pagi bener pulangnya Tae, biasa magrib baru pulang" Mama nongol dari dapur.

"Gerah mam, ngga bawa baju ganti"

"Mana oleh-olehnya, katanya pulang turing"

"Jiaahhh si mamah, biasa juga Tae ngga bawa kan."

"Kan ada Soojung makanya Mama tanya oleh-oleh"

 _Ap-apa? Soojung?_

Gue liat mamah yang lagi nyisir rambut gue pake jemari tangannya.

"Uda dari tadi pagi nungguin kamu Tae" si Mama ngga tau kalo sekarang Tae udah ganti pacar–_

Gue masuk ke rumah lewat pintu samping yang langsung ngarah ke tangga kamar gue. Langsung deh gue mandi.

Ugghh segerr. Rasanya kek belom mandi sebulan.

Kebiasaan gue kalo mandi, sering lupa bawa handuk ke kamar mandi. Alhasil gue keluar dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Wow wow!" gue kaget liat Soojung di kamar gue, sambil gue tutupin si junior. Gue lompat dua langkah ke kanan ngambil handuk yang ada diatas kursi gantung dan langsung gue lilit ke sekitar pinggang.

Soojung nyamperin gue yang telanjang dada, sebelum gue nanya dia mau ngapain datang ke kamar gue, dia udah nyosor gue duluan trus gue di jatuhin ke kasur.

"Jung?" gue yang uda telentang di kasur nyoba buat sadarin dia. "Soojung?" dan gue pikir disitu dia bakal berenti tapi nyatanya enggak, dia makin ngelumat dan cumbu-cumbu gak jelas gitu. Gue ngubah posisi gue jadi duduk, kali aja mama datang kan bisa berabe ntar.

"Jung, ada mama di luar. Jangan sekarang plisss" gue ngga berontak karna gue masih terlalu sayang ngelewatin momen seru ini. Wkwkwkwk. Sambil gue liatin pintu kamar, pasang telinga baik-baik, mana tau ada suara kaki dari tangga, gue bisa langsung ngelepas Soojung. Antara gue pengen lanjut tapi takut ketauan, sama gue pengen udah tapi rasanya sayang banget.

Dia mulai ngelus kejantanan gue yang uda tegang sejak Soojung perkosa(?) gue.

"Emhh ah Jung-hh" gue akhirnya ngga bisa nahan nafsu gue kan yak, apalagi waktu dia jilat kebanggaan gue.

Bisa gue liat junior gue uda penuh saliva Soojung dan _lipstick_ merah yang dibibirnya uda pindah ke batang kejantanan gue.

Ujung penis gue di jilatin Soojung pake ujung lidahnya.

"Ahh jangan itunya sayang. Nyiksa banget ohh ohh."

Gue hampir ngga tahan, rasanya pengen pipis kalo jilat pas diujungnya dan waktu itu juga gue narik kepala Soojung dari selangkangan gue.

"Jung? Udah ya... Entar mama dateng~"

Dia langsung nyipok sebelum gue siap ngomong. "Mama pergi keluar Tae.."

"Kemana?"

Soojung cuma ngegeleng terus badannya yang tadi nempel ke gue turun perlahan. Balik ke kerjaan dia tadi.

Mulai lagi dia ngemutin penis gue sambil tangannya ngelus dua buah pelir. Akhirnya mah gua pasrah, karna ga ada alesan lagi buat gue nolak. Selama ini mah gue yang minta ngga pernah di kasih_–

Soojung pindah ke belakang gue—naik ke kasur. Satu tangannya meluk gue dari belakang yang udah telanjang total dan satu lagi ngocok kejantanan gue.

Yang bisa gue lakuin cuma desah-desah ngga jelas, sambil berusaha ngelus paha si Soojung. Sementara Soojung sendiri nempelin badannya ke punggung gue dan bisa gue rasain Soojung lagi ngemutin bahu gue sambil tangannya terus turun-naik di batang penis.

"Tae, lu kemana aja. Gue kangen." Soojung ngebisik.

Pertanyaan Soojung ngga gue jawab, gue masih sibuk ngerasain pijitan dari tangan Soojung di bawah sana. Tangan gue pindah ke kasur buat nahan badan gue. Gue kek keliatan pasrah banget di masturbasiin sama Soojung.

Emang iya kan yaww, gue pasrah. Pasrah banget malah. ﹋o﹋

"Jung, kencengin.." uda mau nyampe gue kan wkwkwkw. Soojung pindah kedepan lagi, masukin penis gue ke _roommouth_ -nya sambil terus ngocok.

"Jung hhh gua mau keluar nih emhh"

Soojung keluarin titit gue dari mulutnya, terus nyium ujung kebanggan gue.

"Ohh ohh awas Jung ssshh ahhhh" akhirnya sperma gue muncrat kan, di muka Soojung.

Gue pikir dia kesel atau marah gitu, ga taunya malah makin girang liat cairan putih kental yang baru aja nembak keluar. Soojung ngebuka bajunya yang batas bahu. Yang gue liat dia ngga pake tanktop, langsung buka bra-nya nempelin putingnya ke ujung penis gue yang masih basah.

Gue cuma senyum puas sambil dongak keatas natap langit-langit kamar gue. Baru terasa suhu badan gue panas.

"Kok lu baru pulang pagi Tae? Semalam kemana aja?" Soojung berdiri sambil make bra-nya.

Gue langsung narik dia sampe nipplenya nempel pas ke bibir gue. "Kok di tutup sih yang?" sambil gue emut pelan-pelan putingnya yang basah karna sperma gue tadi.

"Udah ah sayang, mandi dulu sonoh." kata Soojung sambil jauhin kepala gue yang nempel di dua buah gundukan daging milik dia.

"Mck! Nanggung sayang..." gue ngerengek.

"Besok aja lagi, di belakang sekolah. Udah yaa. Katanya lu kan mau ngomong, tentang apaan si?"

"Tentang ap~" gue keinget sesuatu.

 _Astajim! Lisa?_

Gue langsung mundurin pala gue.

Apa yang uda lo lakuin barusan Tae?! Lo itu harusnya ngga usah kebawa nafsu! Shit!

Gue ngerasa bersalah banget sekarang. Masalah gue sama Jimin belum kelar, sekarang gue buat masalah baru lagi. Tadinya gue pen jujur sama Soojung. Gue pen akhirin hubungan gue tapi sekarang? Gue sendiri yang nutup jalan gue!

"Yang, lu kenapa? Kok bengong?"

"Eh?" gue liat Soojung yang lagi pake bra. Nafsu gue tiba-tiba turun drastis. Gue deg-degan. "Gue laper, belom sarapan Jung" tuh kan gue bohong.

Gue cepet-cepet ke kamar mandi bawa baju ganti, gue bersihin penis gue dan turun kebawah ninggalin Soojung di kamar.

Dalam kepala gue terus mikirin gimana caranya mutusin Soojung. Terdengar jahat emang, tapi gimana coba? Ujung-ujungnya dia juga bakal tersakitin kalo tau perasaan gue yang sebenarnya.

Pusing dah gua!

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **09/02/2018**

 **17:45 WIB**

 **3191 kata (tidak termasuk tanggal, waktu dan bacolan Author**


	3. Chapter 3

Author : shinsunshine

Judul : BangtanJombs

Genre : *absurdlah, yang jelas NC itu detail, fiuuhhh*

Length : Short Story

Rating : M, PG-21

 **Penting**!

Tidak ada keterangn italic untuk bagian flasback, jadi cermati dengan baik.

 *****Happy Reading*****

Soojung ngebuntutin gue, sesekali dia meluk tapi langsung gue lepas dengan alesan 'ntar diliat mama'.

Gue ubrak-abrik dapur karna emang perut gue uda keroncongan.

 _Duh Mom, Tae mau sarapan... Perut Tae uda Mic Dropan didalem. Mana nasi mana?_

Wajah laper gue di tambah ekspresi kecewa, hasilnya kek mimi peri lagi berak.

Ngga ada apa-apa disini. Kulkas juga isinya buah, cemilan juga ngga ada. Mommy gua itu emang dabes banget kalo anak tunggalnya program diet sehat. Alhasil ya begindang, ngga ada satupun cemilan atau makanan selain sesayuran sama bebuahan.

Mie instan?

Hah! Gue mah ngga dikasi makan yang instan-instan atau micin-micin. Mama emang dabes kok ya.

Nyesel nolak sarapan yang di tawarin Lisa tadi. Apes banget gue kan.

 _Be strong Taemvan gans!_

"Ga jadi sarapan yang?" Soojung berdiri di pintu dapur, cepet-cepet gue pasang raut wajah tegar.

"Ngga ada yang bisa dimakan" gue nyeliwer aja keluar.

"Kuy, sarapan di luar"

"Nasi uduk kalo ngga nasi lemak, ngga mau yang lain"

"Setuju!" Soojung ngelempar kunci mobilnya ke gue.

Eh tapi apa bedanya nasi lemak sama nasi uduk? Soojung yang galham apa gue yang kelancaran yak?

"Lo sering makan disini Jung?" sambil gue masukin nasi ke mulut gue.

"Enggak, baru dua kali sama ini. Gue sering liat anak vespa nongkrong dimari kalo pagi-pagi."

"Anak vespa? Klub mana yak?"

"Yang ada mantan gue itu klub apa yak?"

 _Udah pasti ExoBoy, ngode ae lu Jung_

 _ **Treng teng teng teng treng teng teng**_

Tiba-tiba ada gerombolan anak vespa, yang gue tau sebagian itu anak ExoBoy.

"Eh Taeayam! Disini juga kau makan? Yang kukiranya kau makan di kape-kape terus. Lepelmunya makan disini?"

Masyaallah! Gue hampir ngga ngerti maksud omongan si bencong pasar lima ini, bahasanya kebatak-batakan, kebalik-balik. Gue sempet cengo, untung aja Soojung nyodorin minum ke mulut gue.

"Lu kolo ngomong tuh yang bener napa si Baek!" cowo yang selalu barengan sama dia kek permen karet, siapa lagi kalo bukan si jangkung Chanyeol.

"Kan udah betul aku ngomong. Intonasi jelas, mimik jelas. Yang kau pikir longor kali aku?"

"Lu ngga liat muka cengo dia? Demi upil suho, mungkin cuma gue yang paham sama kalimat lu!"

"Yaudinlah, translet omonganku! Susah kali kau kutengok bah!"

"Eh Taeayam! Lu makan disini juga? Gue pikir lu makan di kafe-kafe terus. Emang lu level makan dimari?" Chanyeol gue liat semanget bener translet omongan unfaedah dari Baekhyun.

"Gue ngerti elah, ngga usah diulang. Cuma butuh loding bentar." Gue jilat jari gue yang kena sambel. "Gue kan orangnya merakyat tuh, jadi gue bisa makan dimana ajah. Jelas?"

"Oh" jawab si Baekhyun. Kan anying. Di jawab, responnya cuma 'oh'.

"Lediskut kalian mana? Siapa tuh namanya, si...si... Lisa itu namanya ya? Iya, mana dia?" si Baekhyun nanya kek orang lagi ngogap, kan gue jadi ogep.

"Ya di rumahlah" gue jawab sambil terus makan, sabodo ah. Gue laper!

"Rumah dia dimana?"

"Ya ditinggallah.. Masa iya dibawa-bawa." entah jawaban dari mana, yang pasti familiar banget mah ini jawaban.

"Wih annttjeng. Ngikut ae lu sama jawabanny dia!" Chanyeol mukul meja.

"Eh bang! Ngga usah ngegas banget kolo ngomong. Santai aja napa si? Gua mau makan, bukan mau wawancara!" gue tadinya emang hampir keselek dan sekarang ga peduli mau isi mulut gue semua keluar, muncrat sana muncrat sini sampe Soojung juga kena kan.

 _Hashtag gue : #poorSoojung_

"Udah Yeol! Kau jangan main kasarlah. Nanti si Lisa nggak mau samamu, mampusla kau!" si Baebek narik lengan si pororo jangkung yang lebih mirip tiang PLN ke meja lain.

"Jangan sempet gue denger lu deketin Lisa! Putus nadi lu pada!" gue tau modus mereka nanyain gue rumah Lisa, ya pastilah mau ngegebet.

Hah! Hahahai hai hai. Lisa cuma milik gue, yuhuuu.

"Lo kok marah banget gitu Tae, emang napa mereka suka sama si Lisa itu? Toh kan sama-sama jomblo. Kali aja cocok. Kan jodoh ngga ada yang tau..." Soojung ngelirik gue.

"Lisa tuh punya gu~" sadar Tae, lu ngomong sama siapa sekarang!

"Gu-gu-gula. I-i-iya, bapaknya dia punya pabrik gula." mulut lo Tae, boong mulu lo ah.

"Trus? Kenapa?"

"Ya, ngga boleh aja. Hehehe. Udah ah, makan lagi" gue sambil balik badan, nerusin makan.

"Yang, peer matematika uda lo kerjain belom?"

Gue geleng doang, tiba-tiba rasanya gue kek nelan kayu pas denger kata peer apalagi ditambah matematika. Lu ngilangin selera gue Jung–_

"Jung, nanti gue kerjain peer sendiri aja yak. Ngga usah kerjain peer gue lagi."

"Lo kok sekarang sering manggil gue pake nama sih yang? Biasa sayang, chagi, yeobo, cintah, ulala bibe-bibe, napa si? Trus, ini lagi masalah peer. Biasa lo minta bantuan gue, sekarang katanya mau ngerjain sendiri. Gue ngerasa lu berubah Tae."

Gue liatin Soojung yang juga liat gue.

 _Duh, gimana ya bilangnya?_

"Jung, gue sebenarnya cowo yang bego. Yang nggak tau caranya terimakasih karna udah dikasi perhatian, cinta, kasih sayang... Gue ngga pernah bener-bener bahagian lo~"

"Tapi gue bahagia kok Tae..."

"Sekarang emang lo bisa bilang gitu, nanti? Jangan sampe lo nyesel karna ngabisin waktu sama orang yang salah. Gue udah belajar nerima kenyataan kolo lo itu pacar gue, cewe gue, orang yang ngasi gue sandaran, tapi rasanya salah banget Jung... Ketika gue pikir lagi, gue cuma nyia-nyiain perasaan lo dan sekarang yang gue lakuin itu cuman acara balas budi karna lo bantuin gue tiap saat Jung" entah kata unfaedah darimana tuh, tapi boleh lah boleh.

"Gue ngga keberatan Tae kolo lu minta bantuan gue. Tapi tetep disisi gue, pliss"

"Gue mungkin bakal ngerasa bersalah karna hal ini, tapi gue pengen akhirin acara balas budi gue dan gue pengen lo berhenti bantuin gue. Em?" gue mulai ngeliat air mata Soojung yang netes gitu aja ke piring. Gue cuci tangan dan langsung gue lap pake tisu yang ada di meja.

"Jadi lo mutusin gue Tae?" Soojung natap piringnya yang agaknya dia udah ngga selera lagi buat ngunyah.

"Bukan gitu Jung, gue cuma pengen lu nemuin yang lebih baik dari gue ketimbang harus pertahanin gue yang ngga pernah ada buat lo."

"Apa bedanya coba?" Soojung nangisnya makin deres dan untungnya anak segerombolan tadi asik bercanda ria di belakang Soojung.

"Maafin gue karna gue ngerepotin lo dan makasi karna lo begitu peduli sama gue." jujur gue kasian liat Soojung yang sekarang.

Gue ngga lap air mata dia kenapa coba?

Gue pan abis makan sambel, otomatiskan tangan gue pedes. Iya banget megang pipinya, entar yang ada mukanya panas. Maap Jung -_-#

Soojung berdiri kan yak, ngeliat gue sebentar sambil senyum. Antara rasa sakit dan harus maksa bilang _'makasih Tae karna udah pernah jadi orang yang gue sayang'_ atau saking kecutnya karna diputusin setelah ngelakuin segalanya buat gue _'lo pikir gue ngga bisa cari yang lebih ganteng dari elo Tae?'_

 _'Kok lo mutusin gue sih Tae? Padahal gue tulus'_

 _'Hebad ya lu Taeayam! Ngga nyangka gue elu tuh vangke banget'_

Otak gue uda cabang sana-sini gegara mikirin apa yang ada dalam benak dia. Duh Jung, jangan liat gue pake senyum elu yang mematikan itu deh.

Ngga lama setelah itu dia pergi gitu aja. Gue kalap yawloo.

 _Siapa yang bayar nih? Utang boleh tidak ya?_

 _ **Drrrtt drrrttt**_

Hape gue geter-geter minta diangkat. Pas gue liat, eh ternyata si badak laut ulala bibe-bibe.

"Alo bg. Napa?"

"..."

"Serius Bang? Trus gimana?"

"..."

"Gue di simpang, sarapan. Oke, otewek"

Gue tutup telpon dari Namjoon Hyung. Trus gue bilang kolo gue utang dulu di warung. Gue ngga bawa uang sepeser pun dan untungnya dikasih.

Masalah satu beres. Satu lagi–_

 _Gue pulang gimanaahh? Goyang lutut? Syaland anjuuuu!_

—)(—

"Mbul, lu mau kemane?" gue ngos-ngosan kan karna gue maraton dari warung nasi tadi. Naik angkot mah gue bakal di tampolin, ngga punya duit.

Gue liat Jimin ngerapiin baju dan barang dia yang ada di _basecamp_. Mau minggat kali ni anak yak? Untung Namjoon nelpon gue tadi.

"Ncim..." gue di punggungin doang kan yak. Trus gue liat anak Bangtan yang lain cuma berdiri sambil ngeliatin Jimin peking-peking. Mereka cuma nunduk dengan wajah bak mimi peri lagi datar.

"Min... Berenti napa elahh" pas gue pegang bahunya, Jimin langsung kan tuh nepis tangan gue. "Jim... Kita omongin baek-baek, jan kek gini. Plisss"

"Fuck!" gue baca gerak bibir Jimin, dan kata itu yang keliatannya dia sebut.

"Oke, kalo lo ngga suka sama gue~"

"Iya! Gue emng ngga suka sama lo! Sampah!" Jimin mendabak liat gue. Ogep kan gue–_

Jimin narik kaos gue yang emang udah sobek dan pas dia narik kaos, kedengeran tuh kan 'kreeek kreeekk'

 _Duh, sobek lagi kan#–__

"Kolo lu suka sama Lisa atau elu bedua sama-sama suka, ngga usah deh main kucing-kucingan!" trus selese dia ngomong, baju gue dilepas gitu aja sambil dorong gue ngejauh.

"Dengerin gue dulu Jim~" dia pergi keluar bawa barang-barangnya. "Jim! Jim-Park Jimin!" gue di tinggal gais.

Pas gue ngejar dia, gue liat Jimin di bonceng si kera sakti aka leadernya ExoBoy, Suho, sama satu lagi temennya. Sering di panggil Kai, gue ngga tau nama aslinya siapa. Bodolah.

Kalo liat Suho, gue kek lagi ngeliat om om penghancur masa depan para perawan nan polos. Setiap gue manggil Namjoon di cafe atau diskotik, gue sering liat dia—Suho—dikelilingin cewe-cewe setempat. Apalah daya gue yang ngga bisa kek dia, pan gue masi anak sekolahan, lagian umur gue belom memadai buat nongkrong di tempat dugem, yang ada mah gue di serampang sepatu sama sekuriti. Disuruh pulang.

Sebutan kera sakti juga gue denger dari warga. Suho pernah cabulin ciway-ciway, tapi ngga pernah tuh kesentuh hukum. Nah, itutuh 'sakti'nya dia. Kalo 'kera', mungkin karna dia sering menclok sana menclok sini kali ya. Ah bodo ah. Sekarang tuh si Ncimbir mungkin aja kena rayuan si Suho. Masalah besar gengs!

Jimin keliatannye aje sok berisi, gitu-gitu dia tuh polos. Diajakin sana-sini engge-engge aee. Tapi walopun polos-polos mah gue syayang. Banget malah.

Jim, biasa kita bedua kan duet di wc, sekarang gue solo deh.

"Congrats buat hubungan lo Tae"

"I-iya Bang eheheh~eh?" Mang Agus lebih kek nyindir dan bodonya gue sadar setelah beberapa detik kemudian. Bego emang.

Yawloo. Apalagi inih? Anak Bangtan juga diemin gue? Nyambung dong diemnya dari tadi malem. Asem deh!

 _Be patient and strong Taemvans gans!_

"Hayoo lo Bang. Bujuk tuh best lu! Lagian lo ngapai coba kucing-kucingan? Dia ngerasa jadi keanjing-anjingan kan, eh/"

Boleh ngakak? Si Jhon gue emang pande ngehibur apalagi mampusin.

"Jujur yak? Apa cuma gue yang ngerasa bego? Gue ngga tau masalahnya secara rinci" kan kan, Huseok pake nanya itu lagi. Gue mau cerita dari mana yak? Dari gue pemanasan naena kah?

Oke.

Dari situ aja kali ya.

Eh?

"Sebenarnya gue juga masi abu-abu, gimana ceritanya Yen?" Bang Jean ikut juga kan penasarannya.

"Yen? Yen siape?"

"Ya dialah, Aliyen Taekutuk" Jean jawab pertanyaan Namjoon yang juga sempet bikin gue pusing. Yen, Yen, paan tuh? Kira gue mata uang asing, eh ternyata gue. Manusia asing.

Eh bentar. Anak Bangtan ngga marah sama gue kok. Alhamdulillah yawloo.

Duduk kan ya kita di sofa beskem.

 _Bla bla bla ble blu blu bli bli bla bli_

Ya begitula cerita gue, keliatan muka serius dari _members of bangtan_ kecuali Mas Agus tentunya, sementara Repmon nutupin telinga Kuki pake kedua tangannya, takut Kuki kehilangan kepolosannya, padahal Namjoon sendiri juga hampir ngences kalo bibirnya ngga ditahan Jean pake sebelah tangannya.

"Njay! Gue mo liat ah beberapa hari nih, mata si Ncimbir bakal bintitan ngga ya?" Huseok senyum lebar sambil mainin kedua alisnya naik-turun.

"Jadi lo nanya gue kemaren gegara jejak kaki itu Tae?"

Gue cuma manggut pas Namjoon nanya gue.

"Jadi lu di intipin Jimin bang?"

"Eh lu denger? Asu lu Kuk! Percuma gue jaga kepolosan lu" Namjoon kecewahh gais.

"Kuki kalo udah gede jan kek Taekutuk ya Kuk..." tangan Jean terulur cuma buat nyubit pipi si Jhon.

Apa gue selaknat itu yak? Perasaan lebih laknat Yoongi sama Namjoon deh 😒😞

"Eh, tapi lu emang ngga kucing-kucingan kan?" Jean hyung natap gue setelah ngegoda-goda Jhon.

"Nggalah Bang, kan dia bilang kuda-kudaan" Kuki nyamber.

 _Ekspresi gue_

"Lu diem nape si Kuk, ugh!" Namjoon hampir ngebogem Jhon dan respon Jhon malah senyum ala gigi kelincinya.

 _Hesteg gue : #sayangNamjoon_

"Engga Bang, suer! Baru kali itu, bener ngga bo'ong" mudah-mudahan gue di bantuin sama anak Bangtan buat ngebujuk si bujug, kan kan?

"🎵Gue belom mandi tak tuntuang tak tuntuang, tapi masih tampan juga tak tuntuang tak tuntuang. Apalagi kalo udah mandi tak tuntuang, pasti makin tampan aje🎵" Jiyop keliatan nyamber handuk sambil nyanyi, bangga.

Gantengan gue juga.

Namjoon keliatan mikir ditengah lagu faedah Jeyop.

Sok mikir–_

"Oke, kita bujuk si Ncim biar dia balik lagi"

Horayyyy akhirnyaaa

Hp gue geter

 **Lalisayang**

Tae, mana lu?

Vespa gue bawa njir

Gue mau belanja

 **Taekutuk**

Yang sabar atuh yank

Iya bentar, gue temenin sekalian

Kasar bgt sma pacar sendiri😞

 **Lalisayang**

Uluhuluh...

Yaudah cepetan Taeayam budug!

 **Taekutuk**

Tuh kan.. 😔😞

Ngambek aqoh

Syebel!

Jahadd!

 **Lalisayang**

Bacot!

Cepetan gas!

Mamah lagi ngga di rumah

 **Taekutuk**

Otw yankkk

"Ncim, anterin gue~" belom sempet gue nyiapin kalimat, gue keinget kalo Jimin ngga disini.

"Sadar lo kampret!"

Siapalagi yang terus-terus nistain gue kalo ngga Mas Agus. Terlalu blak-blakan juga salah ya. Kit ati mulu gue, tapi anehnya cuma sepuluh detik doang.

"Mas, anterin gue pulang napaahh"

"Miapahh? Lo canda kan njing?" trus dia ngegeleng cepet sambil mencet remot.

Gue jalan ke depan tipi, nutupin Mas Gusti yang lagi nonton Spongebob. Kartun berfaedah memang :( Dengan raut wajah imut sejagad raya gue rayu-rayu si Bang Swag.

"Awas lo Taeayam!" dia nunjangin gue kan yak. "Kampret nih anak! Minggir nggak lo?!"

Gue geleng manjah.

Tapi gue langsung lari pas dia ngambil cangkir plastik yang ada dimeja mau ngelempar gue. Pake acara ngejar juga tuh. Jahat emang.

Mana Namjoon lagi sarapan bareng Jin sama Jungkook, Huseok mandi bermandi ria, cuma Bang Suga kan yang nganggur.

"Udah. Kuy lah! Ngga tahan juga gue liat muka miper lu" mendabak Mas Agus mau. Berhasil juga gue ngerayu.

Tanpa mikir panjang, gue langsung nengkreng dan pulanggggg.

Ngga jauh sebenarnya, tapi males jalan. Nah pas uda sampe rumah gue langsung ngambil pinkeu di garasi, nggak lupa bilang makasi sama Bang Swag, bisa-bisa gue di sungsepin di paret depan rumah kalo ngga sungkeman dulu.

Gue cus ke rumah Lisa.

Gue pencet bel rumah dan gue dada dada di depan _video door phone_ rumah Lisa. Pas gerbang di buka gue langsung masuk dan Lisa udah berdiri di teras, cuma pake _hot pants_ sama _tanktop_.

Pacar gue muluss

Pacar gue sekseh

Pacar gue terbaekkk, boboboi!

Nikmat tuhan emang yawww.

"Lama ya" Lisa kipas-kipas manja pake tangannya. Keknya ngga ada anginnya lahh. Gaya-gayaan doang.

"Ko belom ganti. Tadi bilang mau belanja..." modus, padahal mah pengen diajak masuk dulu.

"Masuk dulu yank..."

Akhirnyaaaaa

Gue ngebuntutin Lisa sambil mata ngga kicep-kicep liat bokong sintalnya. Karna gue ngga liat sana-sini, gue kaget mah pas liat sekeliling. Kamar gengs!

"Kok? Ngga jadi belanja yank?"

"Temenin mandi mau yah?"

Ya maulah. Ngga nolak yank.

"Yaudah, mandi sono" wkwkwkw sok nolak, padahal dongkraknya uda tegang.

" _Warming_ dulu Tae" njay gue di pancing.

"Ampun deh, gue ngga tahan Lis, sumpah" gue langsung kan tuh narik Lisa, ngelumat bibir, pegang toket, jilat lagi, cium lagi, tarik lagi biar rapet.

"Boleh gue oral ngga yank?" pertanyaan gue langsung di jawab anggukan dari Lisa.

Langsungkan gue buka kancing celananya sambil sesekali gue cium aroma pahanya.

Miapah? Baru gue liat aslinya. Kemaren malem kan agak remang-remang, ngga terlalu merhatiin. Sekarang gue bener-bener mengo kan. Tembem ternyata.

Lisa tiduran dengan selangkangan terbuka lebar.

Ini cius kan?

Ngga mimpi kan?

Siang bolong, em-el bareng pacar.

Mulai gue jilat klitorisnya, bisa gue liat dia gelinjang-gelinjang nikmat. Trus gue emut kelentitnya.

Anjay! Cantik banget ini memek. Wangi lagi.

Akhirnya kesampean juga gue ngoralin Lisa. Semalem kan ngga sempet tuh, keburu kita bedua lemes.

Gue masukin lidah gue ke lubang senggama yang udah basah. Maju mundurin pala gue, udah kek si doggy kelaperan. Jilat sana-sini kan yaw.

Bisa gue denger desahan Lisa yang bikin junior gue makin rusuh dibawah sana. Ngga mikir panjang lagi, gue buka celana gue biar junior menghirup udara bebas. Gue kocok junior gue sambil terus ngemutin vagina Lalisa yang udah banjir mani.

Sambil gue manggilin Lisa waktu gue masturbasi.

"Tae ahh gue mau pipis"

Lo canda kan Lis? Gantung banget elah.

"Bentar sayang, gue onani bentar. Diem dulu"

Ternyata gini rasanya sayang banget sama pacar. Gue ngga ada niatan buat gagahin dia siang ini. Entah kalo entar malem ataupun besok malem, eh/

"Sini biar aku aja"

Watdefak, iya udah sayang, mendekatttthh

"Ngga usah, bentar kok yank.. Eh euhh emhh" otak sama nafsu gue keknya nggak sejalan deh, tuh buktinya. Maunya apa, jawabnya apa?

Lisa jalan ke belakang gue yang duduk berlutut, trus megang bahu gue yang bergetar karna gue yang lagi masturbasi. Kita sama-sama liat junior gue yang lagi proses _output_ dan jangan lupa ciumannya yang mendarat di pipi juga leher.

"Ssshh ahh ahh ohh Liss"

Serius kan? Masi ngga percaya gue mah kalo gue sekarang sama orang yang gue desahin namanya.

"Ntar ya sayang, dikit lagi ahh sshh" gue masi tetep ngocok kan yak.

Masturbasi di temenin pacar yang naked. Perpek kan ttjjooyyy?

Sebelah tangan gue nyoba buat nggrayangin _nipple_ -nya, gue remas gemas kan.

"Ahh sshhh jangan kepalanya sayaaangg ahh"

Miapah gue desah ngga tahan waktu dia ngelus kepala penis gue.

Tuh tuh, mau ngapain lagi dia?

"Terus sayang ahhh. Dikit lagi cintahhh"

Rasanya geli-geli nikmat waktu junior gue di jilatin. Lisa emang tau banget titik dimana libido gue muncak mencak-mencak.

Tangan gue cape masaa :(

Gue berenti ngocok.

Gue naik ke kasur dan Lisa masi setia ngeliatin tingkah laknat gue.

Lisa lebih ke ngegoda gue dari tadi dan jantung gue juga deg-degan karna tingkah dia. Sekarang dia nempelin pipinya di perut gue sambil dia meluk pinggul dan bisa gue rasain kejantanan gue nyentuh dua gundukan empuk bin kenyal. Gue rasain Lisa mulai bergerak turun trus mulai ngemutin junior gue. Yang gue liat dia nafsu banget. Nggak lama Lisa ngarahin penis gue ketengah toketnya yang putingnya udah tegang, mulai ngegesek penis gue pake toketnya yang sengaja dia goyang ngga beraturan dengan kedua tangannya.

Belajar dimana sih yank? Pinter banget kalo em-el. Sejauh ini, Lisa banyak kemajuan gais. Gue ngga pengen udahan.

Gue natap langit-langit kamar Lisa, terus pandangan gue beralih keluar jendela, sebelah tangan gue ngelus rambut Lalisa.

Gue bangga masaa

Kenikmatan hakiki

"Emmhh ehh eunggh" Lisa ngelenguh, gue yakin dia antara cape tapi masi nafsu tingkat barak obama.

Gue liatnya cuma senyum sambil merhatiin dua toketnya yang goyang-goyang indah.

"Kok ngga ngecrot-ngecrot sih Tae..."

Astajim! Bahasa lu Lis. Ngecrot masaaa.

"Yauda kalo cape, ntar aja lagi yank"

"Kuy kamar mandi aja, disini terlau terbuka"

Gue mah engge-engge ae. Sebelum jalan ke kamar mandi, kita peluk-peluk mesra dulu tentunya, canda-canda ria sambil bugil, momen yang jarang kan. Lisa narik gue kan ke kamar mandi dan niat gue yang tadinya ngga mau ngegagahi kini angus.

Lisa langsung nungging pas uda tau kalo gue uda masuk ke kamar mandi dan tepat di belakangnya. Agaknya dia uda ngga tahan. Gue langsung ngolesin penis gue pake ludah, buat pelumas biar licin masuknya. Lisa udah nungguin gue kan yaw.

 _Don't worry baby..._

Gue arahin si dongkrak ke lubang senggamanya, gue pegang pinggul trus gue dorong masuk penis gue.

 _ **Jleb!**_

Nikmatnyahhh

Hangatnyaahh

Maju mundur gue demi kenikmatan tiada tara, dan Lisa cuma bisa lenguh-lenguh nikmat. Gue ikut nungging juga sambil goyangin bokong gue. Pemanasan coeg.

"Lisa yang kuat ya sayang" bisik gue sambil ngeremas toketnya yang gantung.

Gue balik berdiri sambil maju mundurin bokong.

"Ahh eunghh ahh ahh"

 _Moodbooster_ gue, yang bikin gue makin nafsyuuhh. Desah yang kenceng sayanggg.

Udah sepuluh menitan dengan tingkat goyangan low, gue cepetin dikit.

"Yang, pengen pipis"

"Yaudah pipisin aja cintahh, jangan dilepasin, enak nihh"

Gue idupin _shower_ yang tepat diatas kita dan gue rasain anget-anget di batang gue.

Pipis beneran njir. Tapi gue syukaaaaa.

"Diri yank" gue masih terus genjot seksi dan sekarang posisi Lisa udah berdiri tegak depan gue.

"Buka kakinya, batang gue kejepit yank" gue ngarahin kaki gue buat bantu ngebuka selangkangan Lalisa, kaki dia lemes kayaknya.

Gue goyang lagi sambil pegangan kedua toket.

Suara-suara laknat pun terdengar di seluruh pojokan kamar mandi. Gue ngga berenti terus-terusan ngelenguh di telinga Lisa sambil bisik kata-kata berfaedah demi ngerangsang Lisa.

Misalnya :

 _Enak yank ohh, pegangan beybih, lu cantik Lis, gue sayang sama lu Lis, jangan maju-maju entar lepas, yank k*nt*l gue nyut-nyutan, cium gue Lis._

Faedah kan? Ohh ya jelassss.

"An-jhir lo Tae, gue lem-mes"

Gue dengernya cuma senyum _smirk_. Trus gue lambatin goyangannya. Oke gue mau malpraktik dulu gaes. Langsung gue lepasin pelukan gue, Lisa balik nungging.

Gue tarik penis gue, ngga sampe keluar cuma setengah terus gue nyodok kedalam pake hentakan.

"Ahhh!"

Lagi dong yaa,

"Ahhh eungghh"

Sekali lagi Lis,

"Ughh!" bukan suara Lisa, itu suara gue gereget. Tangan gue turun buat nyentuh bibir vagina Lisa yang udah basah tak terkira. Gue pijitin klitorisnya. Nggak sampe situ aja kan, tangan gue pindah kedepan, nyentuh kelentitnya yang juga udah basah.

"Memek gue nyut-nyutan Tae"

Omongan jorok Lisa bikin gue semangat pengen ngegenjot. Nah, trus gue buka selangkangannya yang bolak-balik nyepit dan akhirnya Lisa milih buat mijak kloset. Gue tarik lagi biar Lisa tegak, sambil gue peluk mesra dari belakang, sambil ngegenjot pastinya.

Suara laknat again..

Bisikan faedah again..

Dan sekarang gue mau pelepasan gais. Gue juga udah nyut-nyutan.

Gue baru inget kan kalo aernya udah mati, entah kapan gue matiinnya. Ingetnya pas badan gue lagi panas-panasnya.

"Ahh ahh oohh Liss ohh" gue merem ngerasain kenikmatan yang sampe ubun-ubun. "Mau ngecrot sayangg hhh ahh" gue makin kenceng, ngga sadar rambut Lisa udah masuk ke mulut gue gegara gue mangap terus dari tadi.

"Tae, gue ngga tahan"

"Barengan sayang ssshhh" makin kenceng aja pinggul gue kan.

Gue ngerasain cairan hangat di dalam vagina Lisa, ohh gue mau keluar juga. Akhirnya gue cabut sambil gue kocok kenceng. Gue merem sambil mangap.

Keluar juga cairan laknat:)

Lisa terduduk lemes di lantai.

Kebiasaan Lisa, selese klimaks, emut lagi. Makin cintaaahhhh.

Iye terus sayang, jilat terusss.

Sperma yang penuh di tangan gue, gue olesin di toketnya Lisa. Kali aja nambah gede yakan.

Pas gue lemes dan duduk di lantai kamar mandi, Lisa naik keatas pangkuan gue nempelin kemaluan kita terus meluk gue mesra.

Emel siang bolong ternyata nikmat juga gais.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **14/02/2018**

 **23:51**

 **(3940 kata, belom termasuk tanggal, waktu dan bacolan Author)**


	4. Chapter 4

Author : shinsunshine

Judul : BangtanJombs

Genre : *absurdlah, yang jelas NC itu detail, fiuuhhh*

Length : Short Story

Rating : M, PG-21

 **Penting**!

Tidak ada keterangn italic untuk bagian flasback, jadi cermati dengan baik.

 *****Happy Reading*****

 **Park Jimin POV**

Yah ini gue Jimin, yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, yang hidupnya nggak karuan, yang dikhianatin temen sendiri, yang dilakorin temen sendiri, yang berubah menjadi pengecut ketika banyak hal yang terjadi disekeliling gue. Lebih baik gue ginikan? Duduk ngebungkuk dengan kepala tunduk demi nyimpen air mata yang jatuh mulu daritadi ditemani _liquor-liquor_ juga musik yang nendang ditelinga. Bolak-balik gue ngusap air mata yang rasanya bak niagara kebanjiran.

 _Everybody, anyone please help me, touch mehh_ T_T

 _White horse_ mungkin bisa buat gue mabuk, tapi ngga bisa buat gue lupain semua. Miras oplosan kali ya? Biar gue mati aja sekalian. Atau jedutin pala gue, kali aja gue jadi amnesia. Apa yang harus gue lakuin yawlooo. Jimin ngga kuaddhh.

Gue teguk lagi si _white horse_ yang di tuangin pelayan bar, eh bukan. Dia bukan pelayan bar, melainkan ciway yang duduk disamping gue. Pas gue liat, dia cuma senyum sambil ngasih sehelai sapu tangan yang keknya berwarna magenta, disini terlalu banyak warna gais, wajar ae kalo gue ngga terlalu mengenal warna.

Gue cuma ngeliat dia dengan mata sembab gue, trus gue nunduk lagi tanpa nerima sapu tangannya. Makin miris hati gue kan. Disaat begini, bukan temen-temen gue yang jadi sandaran saat gue rapuh, malah orang lain yang bahkan nggak mengenal gue samasekali, atau lebih tepatnya nggak gue kenal samasekali.

Tangisan gue makin menjadi-jadi, mungkin sampe orang tersebut bisa melihat guncangan menyakitkan dari tubuh gue.

"Sssttt" suara aba-aba mengesut dari dia, dan kemudian gue rasain kepala gue yang dia tarik kearahnya. Entah ngapa, gue ngikutin aja respon motorik darinya. Yah jujur, gue emang butuh penyangga sekarang.

"Gue ngga bakal nanya lo kenapa. Lo ngga harus cerita Jim..."

Gue ngerasa hangat, tenang, nyaman. Tapi kenapa gue masih keinget terus-terusan? Yah walaupun sekarang datangnya seilas-sekilas doang, tapi masih aja gue ngerasa sakit. Dan disaat gue udah mulai mendingan, dia pergi gitu aja. Besoknya juga gue datang ke bar yang sama bareng Suho dan personil ExoBoy yang laen, dan tentunya gue masih pengen sendiri. Gue nangis lagi, rasanya ngga ada abisnya. Malah gue pengen ngabisin waktu gue di bar ini terus walaupun cewe itu ngga ada. Tapi anehnya dia datang lagi pas gue nunduk nangis dan nyandarin pala gue di bahunya. Yang bisa gue lakuin adalah hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Sampe tiga hari berturut-turut gue gitu-gitu terus. Hal yang ngga gue sangka-sangka dan gue ngga pernah tau dia datangnya kapan. Dia siapa, tinggal dimana, pacarnya siapa eh/

Gue ngga pernah sadar kalo hari kedua gue nangis di bar sampe tiga hari kedepannya bakal ada dia yang selalu ngasi sandaran buat gue. Dan hari keempat gue harus bener-benar sadar, gue ngga bakal minum. Gue cuma mau nungguin dia disini, di tempat duduk gue yang biasa, di jam-jam ketika dia datang buat gue. Tapi... kok ngga datang-datang ya? Apa itu cuma halusinasi gue aja selama gue minum? Dan sekarang yang gue lakuin cuma duduk celingukan gak jelas. Tiba-tiba gue ngerasa dada gue sesak banget. Sekarang gue ngerti kalo selama tiga hari yang lalu itu cuma halusinasi dan delusi gua. Iya gue tau gue orang yang kesepian, tapi ngga usah gini banget yawlooo.

Kuatin Jimin yawloo

Di tengah ramainya manusia yang kebanyakan tidak senonoh dimari, gue menangkap bayangan seorang gadis dimeja sebarisan gue, yang jaraknya dua kursi dari sebelah kanan gue. Gue liat pipinya merah, matanya sembab, dan kedua jarinya nyentuh bibir gelas didepannya. Gue celingukan lagi, kali aja dia puya cowok tapi lagi ke kamar kecil dan setelah sepuluh menit gue tunggu-tunggu, gak ada yang datang tuh. Gue jalan kearahnya yang gue perhatiin daritadi nangis mulu sambil neguk liquornya.

 _Oh ternyata gini, orang yang milih duduk dan mengabiskan kesendirian di tempat ramai. Kek gue?_

Gue duduk tepat disamping kirinya dan gue yakin banget dia sadar kedatangan gue tapi sengaja buat ngejublek gue. Sebenernya sih gue juga gak tau apa yang harus gue lakuin ke dia saat ini, tapi gue pengen aja nemenin dia yang notabe keliatan sakit banget. Tapi... loh kok dia pergi?

 _Udah! Tinggalin aja gue! Semua orang di dunia ini mungkin di takdirkan buat ninggalin gue kan? Tapi apa salahnya gue kejar biar gue ketinggalan mulu?_

Pikiran gue rasanya simpang-siur, tapi gue mutusin buat ngikutin dia ke zona dugem. Dengan ekspresi itu dan juga air mata yang jatuh-jatuh daritadi, dia dugeman njir. Dan gue liat senyuman-senyuman kecil dibibirnya sambil terus ngedugem sendiri. Gue cuma liatin dia dari balik tubuh orang-orang yang ikut dugeman, air mata gue jatuh. Dia tau cara menghibur diri, tau caranya ngilangin rasa sakit tanpa harus berlarut kepedihan berhari-hari. Tepat pas kedua mata gue balik liat dia, dia kek sempoyongan dan akhirnya gue lari sambil nepis orang-orang depan gue demi nopang tubuh si cewek itu biar ngga jatuh langsung ke lantai.

"Awas lo!" dia berusaha dorong gue yang nahan tubuhnya. Lalu dia jalan ninggalin gue diantara kerumunan orang yang sempat ngeliatin kita, dan ngga lama kemudian mereka dugeman lagi. Orang tak senonoh emang.

Cewek itu jalan sempoyongan kearah pintu yang atasnya bertuliskan 'EXIT'.

"Bang, gue balik duluan ya. Ada urusan mendadak. Gue baik ya gais" Gue pamitan sama Suho and the gang. Kalo bukan gara-gara Bang Suho, gue ngga bakal bisa sampe di bar. Gue kan masih anak sekolahan kan yak, yang katanya belom cukup umur.

Siap pamitan, gue langsung ngejar tuh cewek yang sempet nabrakin orang disepanjang jalan keluarnya. Gue balik lagi eh, bayarin minum yang sempet dia teguk tadi_-

"Eh, rumah lo dimana? Biar gue anterin" gue nyoba buat ngalangin jalan dia dan balasan motoriknya malah dorong gue kesamping. "Nanti lo kenapa-napa, biar gue anterin"

"Pergi lu bangsat! Jangan ganggu gue!"

 _Astajimin! Gue dibilang bangsat. Emang iya kayaknya. Gue emang bangsat, serah elu deh._

Akhirnya gue milih jalan dibelakangnya. Gue dibuat terjaga di sepanjang jalan karna dia yang bolak-balik kesandung dan jatuh terus berdiri lagi. Dia jalan di trotoar dekat taman kota dengan gue di belakangnya. Cuma ada cahaya lampu jalan dan juga jalan yang udah sunyi dari lalu lalang kendaraan. Tiba-tiba dia nepi ke pagar taman.

"Kalo lo ngga kuat minum ngga usah minum banyak" gue nyamperin dia yang lagi muntah-muntah.

Gue ngga di gubris masa'. Malah siap buang semua yang dia tenggak tadi, dia ninggalin gue.

 _ **Brugghh**_

Dia jatuh, pingsan. Cepet-cepet gue lari nyamperin sambil gue celingukan, kali aja ada orang kan yak. Eh, ternyata ngga ada.

 _Apa yang harus Jimin lakuin yawloo_

Ada dompet di tas kecilnya dan gue liat kartu identitasnya. Lah? Dia masih SMA? Ciusan? Trus gimana ceritanya anak sekolahan bisa masuk kesana?

Gue mau minta tolong ke orang, tapi situasi terlalu sunyi.

 _Cabulin ahh... Ah enggak Jim, sadar!_

Ngga mungkin juga dia gue bawa ke rumah, bisa-bisa gue dijadiin santapan burung sama nyokap gue kan yak. Ke rumahnya? Nggak! Kolo bokapnya serem, umur gue bakal cuma sampe malam ini doang pasti. Oke Jim, elu biasanya pinter kan? Kuy mikir lebih keras lagi. Kalo gue nelpon bang Suho and the gang? Ngga mungkin! Malah dia lagi yang nyabulin, bukan gue-_

"Aaaaaaaa gue pusing!" akhirnya pikiran gue buntu dan gue ngerasa kedinginan sekarang, apalagi gue tadi ngga minum kan?

Gue ngga sengaja liat tulisan 'MOTEL' didepan gue, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi gue gendong dia kesana dan sewa kamar. Sepanjang jalan gue ngegendong dia, semua umpatan keluar dari mulutnya sambil jambak-jambak pala gue dan pas uda sampe gue langsung jatuhin dia di ranjang motel.

"Air" gue ngga denger suara dia, tapi yang gue baca dari gerakan bibirnya, dia nyebut benda itu.

Penderitaan gue lanjut geng. Dimana gue bisa dapet benda itu di dini hari begini? Oke, gue keluar buat nyari yang dia minta meskipun ini jauh, sekalian gue mampir ke warung tenda beli ayam. Jimin laper karna dingin. Trus gue balik ke motel, dan pas gue buka pintu, dia udah berdiri didepan pintu kek hantu nyasar.

"Uwaaasuu!" begitulah gais, waktu gue kaget setengah mati liat dia awut-awutan rambutnya.

Gue langsung nyodorin air yang gue beli tadi dan dia milih duduk di kursi bareng gue terus minum sampe tuh air kandas tandas.

 _Sabodo ah. Yang penting gue harus makan sekarang._

"Ayamku manah?" njir, kek iklan indomie ae lu.

"Ya ngga ada lah, lu kan cuma minta air goblog!" gue sembunyiin ayam gue, sebelum dia rebut.

"Ayamkuuuuuuu" dia nyamber ayam yang gue pegang. Gue ngga tau dia sadar atau enggak, tapi nada bicaranya masih ngga karuan.

"Nah, makan tuh ayam!" gue akhirnya ngalah kan gais.

Jimin kuaddd

Jimin sabar

Yawlooo abis? Ayam dengan potongan gede abis ke dia semua? Siluman buto ijo kali ya? Atau jangan-jangan... sundelbolong?

Terakhir gue ngasi air mineral yang tadinya buat gue. Dan sebelum dia naik ke kasur, gue lap mulutnya yang belepotan.

-)(-

"Aaaaaaaaa" gue kaget denger suara jeritan cewe pagi-pagi. Dan pas gue bangun, eh ternyata gue bukan di kamar gue.

 _Gue dimana?_

Otak gue nyari-nyari jawaban dan gue inget semuanya sekarang.

"Aaaaaaaaa" (Jimin)

"Aaaaaaaaa" (Ciway)

Kami bedua jejeritan ngeliat tubuh kita yang polos tanpa benang. Gue jambak rambut gue sambil inget-inget kejadian tadi malam, kejadian waktu gue merawanin anak orang. Sementara cewe itu jerit-jerit histeris. Untung ruangan kedap suara kan.

"Lu siapa?" tanya dia.

"Elu yang siapa?!" jawab gue

"Ya lu ngapain dikasur bareng gue?"

"Lah kan elu yang ngajak"

"Aaaaaaaaa"

Demi neptunus, padahal dia yang narik-narik gue semalam, sekarang gue yang disalahin.

Dia narik selimut yang kita pake bedua buat nutupin tubuhnya. Ya kali gue biarin gue telanjang? Gue tarik lagi. Dia tarik lagi. Tarik-tarikan-_

"Udalah. Mending kita lupain yang terjadi tadi malem. Gue janji ngga akan muncul depan lo lagi..."

 _Plak!_

Pipi gue ditampar masaaa. Gue salah apa? Trus tiba-tiba dia nangis kan.

"Jadi gue harus gimana?"

"Seenggaknya lo ngomong yang faedah kek. Mungkin buat cowo ngelupain itu mudah. Dan elo! Berapa orang yang udah lo perawanin? Anjing lu bangsat!"

"Baru elu kok, sumpeh. Gue kan ngasi keringanan sama lo. Kolo gue terus-terusan muncul, lo pasti ngerasa janggal kan? Apalagi elo yang ngajakin gu~"

"Diam!"

Salah lagi kah? Gue ngomong yaang bener ae salah.

"Okey" terpaksa gue jawab dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

 **Taehyung POV**

Kata Momon, Mbul ngga masuk sekolah udah tiga hari lamanya. Ngapain ya tuh anak selama ini? Padahal kan anak Bangtan pen ngebujuk dia lagi biar balik ke klub. Pusing juga tanpa Jimin, hampa juga tanpa Jimin. Ngga ada temen yaoian eh/

Biasakan kolo sesama jenis temenan tuh kek orang lagi homoan atau lesbian kan yak. Kemana-mana bareng, makan minum bareng, boncengan bareng, kadang yang makein helm ke kepala gue ya Jimin, yang sering peluk-peluk gue ya Jimin. Seringan Jimin ketimbang Soojung mah. Kadang tukeran tas sekolah biar keliatan gaya, tukeran sepatu biar ngga keliatan itu-itu aja, sampe kolor kesayangan gue aja masi sama Jimin. Pantes isinya juga ngga jauh beda eh/

Gabut, nyemak di grup ahhhhh~

 **BangtanJombs(6)**

 **Taekutuk**

Oi

 **RapMomon**

Lu ngga belajar njing?

 **Taekutuk**

Ya belajar. Abang?

 **GustD**

Freeless

 **Taekutuk**

Pantes

 **RapMomon**

Yg ditnya siapa, yg jwb siapa

 **GustD**

A to the G to the U to the STD!

 **RapMomon**

Jashscbahjyqgdnbjchaabhabchj

Hgajbaguajbajba

 **GustD**

Suga a-k-a AgustD

 **RapMomon**

Habjuwiuhkahohbajcja

bcuyqcjhbgcyugaawy

 **Jhonkuk**

Bising kali kalian babi!

 **Taekutuk**

Data lu matiin

 **Jhonkuk**

Ngga maoo!

 **RapMomon**

Yaudah njing, ngga usah bising muncung kau babi

 **Jhonkuk**

Mamiiiiihh

 **KmSkJean**

Ya sayang

 **Jhonkuk**

Tengoklah si repmon

 **KmSkJean**

Udah, kenapa sayang

 **Jhonkuk**

Mami dimana emang?

 **RapMomon**

Di gudang, pangkuan papih tepatnya

 **GustD**

Pantes gue muter-muter nyariin lu bedua ngga ada. Anying emang.

Keluar lo bedua, sebelom gue dobrak!

 **Jhonkuk**

Enaena kah? Vidcall plisss

 **RapMomon**

Ngga Kuk, maen golf.

Ya main kuda-kudaan lah. Tapi udah siap kok. Tenang.

 **Taekutuk**

Hyungdeul..

Ada ngechat Mbulchim ngga?

 **GustD**

Has kicked

 **RapMomon**

2

 **KmSkJean**

3

 **Jhonkuk**

4

 **Taekutuk**

...

Bg Huseok mana?

 **RapMomon**

Latihan cheerleader

Canda deng

Futsal

 **Jiyop**

Njir! Jimin ditransfer!

 **KmSkJean**

Seriusan? Kemana?

 **RapMomon**

Akibat tanpa keterangan tiga hari doang? Keterlaluan..

 **Jiyop**

Bukan Hyung, orangtuanya dateng tadi, jadi gue tanya. Kata mamanya, Mbul harus pindah karna kelewt bandel sekolah disini.

 **RapMomon**

Bilang aja Jimin mau pindah biar bisa ngintipin kolor ciway

 **Taekutuk**

Kasian yah orang-orang jauh dari jangkauan belaian wanita.

Pantes yaoian

Btw, ditransfer kemana yak?

 **KmSkJean**

Bangsat

Anjing

 **RapMomon**

Yang sabar sayangkuhhh Jinnie

 **GustD**

Mulut kau anjing Taekutuk

 **Jiyop**

Tanyakan pada bulu ketek gue Taekutuk

 **Jhonkuk**

Cari apa kak?

Sempak bebulu? Berante? Yang pake gembok, kancing tengah?

Gue lagi ujian anjing! Diem kek, gue ngga bisa ngitil. Pop up grup muncul terusss

 **RapMomon**

Diem lu anak bocoran kondom!

 **JhonkukHasilGoyanganRepmon**

Salahin Bapaknye yang goyangnya kekencengan

Smpe prthanan kondom ae jebol

 **Taekutuk**

Usrname lucknut!

Wkwkwkw

 **Jiyop**

Namamu mengalihkan duniaku

JhonkukHasil GoyanganRepmon masaaaa

 **GustD**

Btw, hubungan goyangan sama kondom apa kuk?

Perasaan ngga ada ngaruhya deh

 **JhonkukHasil GoyanganRepmon**

Kan kolo goyangnya kenceng, nembaknya kenceng Hyung

 **KmSkJean**

Pemikiran yang cemerlang

Anak mami pinter

Tapi Repmon mah mau kenceng atau engga, tetap aja sama

 **RapMomon**

Tapi kau tidak pernah mengeluh untuk yang satu itu KmSkJean

 **Jiyop**

Eaaakkk

 **Taekutuk**

Eaaakkk

 **GustD**

Eaaaaaaaakkkk

Goyang bareng gue Mon

Tapi jadi uke

 **RepMomon**

Locandakannjir

Gue seme terujsnknpsj3u2uh32jfyg hkgugydcdokynbcbdgfyguigoyf

 **Jiyop**

Ayan Mon?

 **GustD**

Sangek lu?

 **Taekutuk**

Paling juga di timpuk kolor pink nya mak jin

Sok nya bilang jadi seme terus, timpuk kan lu sama Jin Hyung. Keliatan waras padahal enggak sama sekali.

Hari-hari gue jalanin kek biasanya, tanpa Jimin tentunya dan hubungan gue sama Lisa masih langgeng kok. Balik again hari senin. Serasa hari yang baru setelah sabtu minggu libur trus ngabisin waktu bareng anak Bangtan dan kita belom dengar kabar apapun tentang Jimin.

Suasana kelas lagi ribut-ributnya, cuma gue yang duduk anteng di kursi paling belakang sambil ngeliat ke luar jendela sama Soojung yang tidur-tiduran dimeja sambil ngelamun.

"Jung? Lu masih marah sama gue?" gue akhirnya ngomongin ini, soalnya udah dua minggu Soojung diemin gue.

Soojung angkat kepala trus liat gue,"Gak.. Gue cuma nyesel aja perjuangin orang salah"

Tiba-tiba hening.

 _Wali kelas kita baru masuk ruangan rupanya, samaaaa eh Jimin? Itu Jimin kan?_

"Ayo kenalkan dirimu" wali kelas gue ngomong ke dia.

"Park Jimin, panggil aja Jimin"

Jimin jadi dingin, dan yang bisa gue liat dari dia sekarang, Jimin masih marah sama gue.

"Hanya itu?" wali kelas nanya kan, Jimin jawabnya cuma manggut sekali. "Silahkan cari tempat duduk yang kau suka. Ada dua kursi kosong dibelakang"

Yah, dua kursi itu yah kursi samping gue satu dan kursi disamping Soojung satu. Pastinyalah dia duduk bareng guee. Uyeeee. Oke, dia dateng kearah gue.

"Lu pindah kesana, gue mau duduk deket jendela dan gue pengen sendirian."

Gue sama sekelas gue cuma bisa melongo, ngga terkecuali wali kelas gue yang masih didepan. Mungkin karna gue mengo nya terlalu lama dan Jimin udah pegel nungguin gue, si Mbul duduk disamping Soojung. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, gue cuma liatin Jimin yang tidur dengan bibirnya yang nempel di meja dan waktu pandangan gue beralih ke Soojung, dia juga keliatan lagi mandangin surainya Jimin.

Suara alarm pertanda istrahat akhirnya bunyi juga. Suara yang slalu gue tunggu-tunggu selama hampir 11 tahun gue sekolah.

Jimin bangun, liat kiri liat kanan, trus dia nyelonong keluar. Gue ngikutin dia terus sampe kantin dan ternyata dia beli minum. Bisa gue liat banyak cewe-cewe yang bisik-bisik setelah ngeliat Jimin, sebagian lagi ada yang histeris, sebagian lagi ada yang dorong-dorong temennya buat ngejar Jimin.

 _Lu emang tampan banget Jim, tapi tampanan gue, maap._

"Itu Mbulchim kan Hyung? Loh? HyungMbul pindah ke sekolah kita?" Jhonkuk yang baru aja nyampe di kantin langsung liat pusat kehebohan.

"Sekelas gue malah Kuk"

"Masaaaa"

Dan waktu gue liat Jimin keluar dari kantin sambil dihebohin cewe-cewe sekolah gue, Soojung tiba-tiba datengin Jimin trus narik Jimin.

Ngga maoo kepo, entar dikira ngajak balikan mantan. Terakhir gue ngga tau Soojung nyulik Jimin kemana.

 **Park Jimin POV**

Gue pindah sekolah disuruh nyokap gue. Sekolah gue yang lama kan isinya jantan semua kan yaw, jadi dikira si emak tu kolo gue terus-terus disana gue bakal ngga bisa dikendaliin, lagian kepala yayasan sekolah ini juga temennya mama. Tapi kenapa pas banget ini sekolahnya Taehyung? Dan sekarang gue juga sekelas sama dia. Pala gue pusing mikirinnya, mending gue tidur.

Bel istrahat bunyi, gue ke kantin buat beli minum. Gue aus. Dan pas gue mau kelar dari kantin, gue ngeliat ada cewek jalan kearah gue trus narik tangan gue yang lagi megang air mineral.

"Eh, lo kenapa si? Lo siapa?"

Dia diem aja masaaaa. Yaudah gue ngikut ae lah. Serahlah gue mau dibawa kemana, yang penting gue ngga di jual buat jadi santapan tante-tante. Pas udah sampe, gue liat sekeliling dan gue tau kolo ini adalah atap sekolah.

"Lo bilang lo ngga akan muncul dihadapan gue, dan sekarang lo malah sekolah di sekolah gue"

Demi eyelinernya Baekhyun, gue gak ngerti maksud cewe ini. Gue cuma bisa pasang wajah _blank_ gue.

"Maksud lo paan?" gue tanya kan yak.

"Lo ngga inget kejadian minggu lalu?"

"Minggu lalu?" gue inget-inget lagi kejadian yang mungkin berkesan, kalo ngga ada kesannya kan pastilah gue gakkan inget. "Uwasuu! Jadi lo~"

"Iya itu gue"

"Kok lo beda?"

"Mata lo aja yang rusak"

"Bukan, maksud gue... Lo cantik tanpa make up"

Responnya cuma tarik nafas. Astajimmm.

"Jelasin maksud lo pindah kesini tuh apa? Lo mau buat gue malu?"

Gue akhirnya cerita ke dia, alasan kenapa gue pindah dan hubungan gue sama ketua yayasan. Gue ngga tau namanya masaaa. Padahal malam itu gue udah baca kartu identitas pelajarnya, tapi gue lupa namanya siapa.

"Nama lo siapa?" gue nanya sambil ulurin tangan gue buat sungkem.

Dia nepis tangan gue. "Seharusnya kalo punya mata tuh dipake!" sambil nunjukin papan namanya yang ada dibawah bahu kanannya.

"Oh Soojung, nama lo bagus Jung" gue muji nama dia yang emang beneran bagus. Cewe yang didepan gue ini emang keliatan cantik banget. Rambut panjangnya lurus ditambah bando warna pink yang ngelingkar indah di kepalanya. Tapi kok namanya familiar banget yah?

"Nama lo siapa tadi? Ji-jimin?"

Buyarkan imajinasi gue yang sempet mikir nama Oh Soojung dan jawaban atas pertanyaan cewe yang didepan gue ini, gue cuma manggut dua kali.

"Lo jangan cerita sama siapapun tentang kejadian kita malam itu. Awas lo!"

"Iya iya. Eh Jung! Lu mau nggak jadi temen gue? Emmm maksud gue yang e... nemenin gue gitu... emm pokoknya yang ngasi tau gue tentang sekolah~"

"Iya! Ribet banget lu ngomong!"

Gue senyum ngeliat Soojung yang makin jalan ngejauh ninggalin gue. "Cerewet lu" entah kata darimana, tiba-tiba keluar gitu aja.

"Lu ikut nggak?!" suara cewek yang tadinya hampir ninggalin gue sendirian di atap, bikin lamunan kecil gue jadi buyar.

"Kemana?" gue sambil nyengir karna kena sinar matahari yang lumayan panas.

"Kita uda temenan belom sih? Lo bilang mau ditemenin..."

Gue makin sumringah. Ada ya, cewek yang doyan ngomel kek dia.

 _Jung, lama-lama lo kek emak gue._

Cepet-cepet gue lari ngejar Soojung yang nungguin gue di pintu tangga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **06/03/2018**

 **23:38**

 **3005 kata (tidak termasuk tanggal, waktu dan bacolan Author tentunya)**


	5. Chapter 5

Author : shinsunshine

Judul : BangtanJombs

Genre : *absurdlah, yang jelas NC itu detail, fiuuhhh*

Length : Short Story

Rating : M, PG-21

 **Penting**!

Tidak ada keterangn italic untuk bagian flasback, jadi cermati dengan baik.

 *****Happy Reading*****

"Pokoknya kita nggak bakal turing sebelum Jimin balik, titik!" Repmon bersikeras buat klub vakum turing.

"Jimin kenapa ya kok milih pindah klub?" Lisa ngomong dengan polosnya dan semua mata ngelirik gue─sekilas.

"Bulu ketek gue siap menjawa~aaaa" akibat ngomong yang kelancaran, bang Repmon bungkem mulut Jeyop pake sempak.

 _Bahkan bulu ketek ae dilarang untuk bersaksi, maapin kita Lis. Demi kamu dan si buah hati eh/_

"Bang, kolo klub kita diundang gimana?" Jhonkuk emang cemerlang banget buat nyari alasan biar tetep eksis.

"Kolo deket ya datang aja yang mau datang, kolo jauh nggak usah!" berapi-api banget nih bajing tanah.

"Nah bang, kolo gitu kita bisa datang kan ke pesta reggae ntar malem bawak nama klub BangtanJombs?" Jhonkuk cemerlang gais, temen gueeee.

Gue liat Repmon narik nafas panjang. Berat emang pergi tanpa Jimin, coz dalam sejarah touring atau event tuh, emang nggak ada yang pernah tinggal satu orang pun dari kami personil yang merupakan penggagas BangtanJombs.

"Nyanyi lagu pantai, nyanyi lagu santai. Mari kita santai, yok kita ke pantai" Jeyop kembali bersenandung ria ditengah keheningan kita, anying emang.

Akhirnya malam ini kita mutusin buat menghadiri pesta reggae yang diadain sama senior-senior skuteris. Gue and the gang udah ganteng-ganteng kan yak.

Gue narik kepala Kuki trus gue tatap tajem-tajem "Inget Jhon! Cowo rambutnya basah itu karna air wudhu, bukan pomade!"

"Orang ganteng mah bebassss"

Berasa sial gue. Kuki emang berkarisma banget.

Sebelum kita ngegas, gue kaca-kaca cantik dulu di spion.

 _Hah! Elu emang tampan Tae._

Trus gue liat Lisa juga udah siap dengan setelan skinny jeans, baju kaos bob marley di tumpuk jacket parasut juga bando karet hitam di kepalanya. Cantik banget pacar gueee.

"Lu mao kondangan apa mau ke pesta reggae Taeayam!"

"Lah, ya mau ke pesta reggae lah yank."

"Ya ngga baju batik juga keles"

"Males pulang yank, yang ada batik ya gue pake aja"

Lisa masuk ke rumah trus kluar lagi bawa baju kaos yang warnanya rasta. "Nih pake punya gue"

"Lah, lo pake apa?"

"Ngga pake baju, pake jeket doang"

Gue cuma garuk-garuk kepala sambil buka baju yang terihat kek batik emang, cuman ngga batik kok. Cuma motifnya begitulah, rada rame.

Dan kita pun berangkat.

Suara musik reggae dan juga orang-orang yang hadir udah bersatu kek radio rusak, tapi namanya juga pesta kan ya. Gue jalan paling belakang bareng Lisa, sementara Bang Namjoon bareng Jin didepan, Bang Swag barengan sama Jeyop, kolo Kuki kadang pindah sesuka hati mau jalan bareng siapa. Dan gue selalu ingat kalimatnya tadi 'Orang ganteng mah bebassss'

Sungkeman dulu dong ya, kita kan tamu.

"Salam mesin kanan brother and sister" kata si penerima tamu yang pake baju klub skuternya.

Pas kita masuk, langsung keliatan anak-anak ExoBoy yang udah duduk ria di sofa, sama Jimin tentunya dan waktu mereka liat kita, mereka tuh jadi diam seribu bahasa cuman ada _smirk_ nya Suho dan juga Kai.

"Eyy, Lisa kan?"

 _Nih bambu pentung ngapa lagi nyamperin pacar gue._

"Iya, Chanyeol kan?"

 _Serius?! Watdefak! Sejak kapan mereka kenal? Kok gue ngga tau? Gue kemana aja?_

"Bang! Duduk aja dulu disini" Chanyeol nunjukin sofa kosong yang muatnya sebanyak kita.

"Iya bang, makasih" dan mau ngga mau Repmon harus nerima karna udah ditawarin.

Kita duduk kan, sambil goyang-goyang semi heboh gegara denger musik juga biar keliatan ngga canggung.

"Lis, lo mau minum apa? Biar gue ambilin, kebetulan gue ditunjuk sebagai panitia"

 _Pacar gue ditawarin minum sama laki-laki laen masaaa_

"Ngga usah bang, ntar kita ngambil sendiri" gue yang jawab.

"Maap bang, tapi disini punya peraturan kalo ada _ladyscoot_ , minumnya harus diambilin"

"Udah gue aja!" gue bangkit kan yak trus jalan.

 _Minumnya dimana yak? Kok..._

 _Gue musti kemana sekarang?_

 _Duh Tae.. lu malu-maluin!_

 _A_ nak ExoBoy ngeliatin gue yang celingukan sementara anak Bangtan tutup wajah sementara Lisa senyum biasa.

 _Bukan temen gue_ _─Jin, Huseok, Yoongi, Jeonkook_

 _Bukan personil BangtanJombs_ _─Rapmon_

"Ngambilnya dimana? Gue ngga tau!" lebih baik terlihat sedikit bodoh kan daripada harus berpura-pura?

"Disono! Makanya tanya dulu kek!" si jangkung keliatan sebel.

"Kolo mau goda cewe, makanya tanya dulu kek!" jawab gue akhirnya sambil ngelengos pergi ke barista yang ada di pojokan.

Pas gue balik ngambil minuman dingin, Chanyeol masih aja duduk disamping Lisa. Ngga segen gitu sama kita? Sama gue tepatnya, yang statusnya sekarang adalah pacar.

"Eh titisan pororo, lo ngga tau kalo Lisa tuh udah punya pacar?" gue tanya sama si jangkung.

"Udah"

"Nah trus ngapa lo deket-deket?"

"Udalah Tae, kita temenan doang kok." tiba-tiba Lisa motong pembicaraan gue sama Chanyeol.

"Lu lagi, kok gak bilang sama gue kolo lu kenal sama dia? Gue kan taunya lu cuekin dia pas kita terakhir touring"

"Jadi, kemaren tuh bokap gue ngajakin ke rumah temennya. Nah, disitu deh gue ketemu ama Chanyeol yang ternyata anaknya temennya bokap gue. Lu ngga usa emosi dulu napa si, gue asal mo ngasi tau lupa-lupa mulu Tae..."

"Taun depan aja Lis ngasi tau nya, tunggu lu di jodohin sama Chanyeol!"

"Lo ngajak berantem Tae?"

"Udah ah! Gue pergi nih, entar dituduh pelakor lagi. Liat nih, gue pergi, benerann ngga boong looo" Chanyeol jalan mundur-mundur buat ngejauh dari kita sementara temen gue yang lain pura-pura ngga tau kalo tadi tuh udah sempet heboh, sampe-sampe tetangga sebelah liatin kita.

Pas si budug itu ninggalin kita, Lisa nanya gue "Cemburu?"

Gue geleng kan.

"Trus?"

Gue ngedikkin bahu, sebel.

"Peluk sini"

Masi sebel, tapi kok rasanya iman gue goyah yak? Pas gue mikir-mikir, tiba-tiba gue dapet pelukan yang bikin hati gue tenang. Jackpot-nya, gue dapet cipiki. Sering-sering ngambek ahh~

 _ **Gubrakk**_

"Eh pisang pisang eh pisang" kebiasaan Jeyop yang suka latah kolo kaget.

Gue langsung ngeliat ke arah datangnya suara dan gue liat Jimin baru aja pergi ninggalin meja yang udah berserakan sama gelas yang guling-guling ria.

"Bentar beb" gue ninggalin Lisa sama anak-anak trus gue susulin Jimin ke atap gedung.

"Jim, Jim, Jimin! Park Jimin!" gue lari-lari indah di tangga sambil manggilin si Mbul yang kelewat cepet. "Jim, tunggu dulu Jim, gue mau ngomong..."

Udah sampe atap kan yak, Jimin berenti dan gue juga. Jarak gue sama Jimin cuma tiga meter doang. Dia munggungin gue.

"Jim, maafin gue. Gue~" bingung. Gue bingung mau bilang apa dan akhirnya gue garuk telinga gue yang tiba-tiba gatel. Gue tau, apapun yang gue jelasin pasti ujung-ujungnya nyakitin perasaan Jimin. "Gue sayang banget sama lo Jim, pliss balik." Akhirnya gue ngomong kan walaupun gue dipantatin.

"Kenapa sih lo itu musti masuk ke kehidupan gue Tae? Kenapa gue harus nerima elo waktu itu! Dan sekarang gue nyesel punya temen kek elo yang udah ngerusak masa depan gue!"

Gue jadi keinget waktu gue dulu sempet jadi anak ilang sewaktu baru pindah dari rumah gue yang lama, dan gue ketemu Jimin waktu itu. Akhirnya gue ditolongin dan gue ketemu lagi sama emak gue karna keluarga Jimin. Dari situ gue sama Jimin temenan sampe sekarang dan kita dulu juga udah janji bakal berhubungan terus. Masa _adolescene_ gue yang bareng Jimin terus ngebuat tingkah gue sama dia nggak jauh beda. Gue dulu sebenernya tuh polos, tapi Jimin ngajarin gue ini itu, segala hal malpraktik kita lakuin bareng-bareng dan nanggung akibat bareng-bareng juga.

"Jim, maaf Jim" pas gue ngucapin kalimat ini, gue ngeliat bayangan disudut mata gue dan spontan gue ngliat kearah bayangan yang tepat dua meter di sebelah kanan gue.

Soojung berdiri disana dengan wajah yang cengo. "Lo-lo bedua~" Soojung jalan ketengah antara gue sama Jimin dan yang gue tau Jimin uda balik badannya. "Yaoian?"

"Ha?" (gue)

"Ha?" (Jimin)

Gue sama Jimin refleks geleng kepala barengan.

"Lo sejak kapan disitu?" gue nanya kan ya sama Soojung.

"Sejak elo ngejar-ngejar Jimin. Oh gue tau sekarang, jadi lo mutusin gue gara-gara Jimin?" Soojung nanya gue masaaa, dan apa perlu ini gue jawab? Jelas perlu lah, semuanya jadi makin ancur.

"Bu-bukan Jung, bukan gitu"

"Loh? Jadi lo mantannya dia?" Jimin nanya Soojung sambil nunjuk gue.

Soojung garuk kepala trus ngga lama dia manggut buat jawab pertanyaan Jimin.

"Lo bedua sekarang pacaran?" gue nanya kan yak.

Mereka geleng barengan sambil pasang muka takut.

"Ketauan lo pada! Udahlah jujur ae, kalian pacaran kan?"

"Elo tuh yang yaoian sama Jimin kan? Gue bilangin lo sama emak lo Tae" gue diancem Soojung masaa.

"Jangan!" (Jimin)

"Jangan!" (gue)

"Mampus lo bedua kan, gue aduin lo. Ngaku deh!"

"Gue ngga yaoian, sumpeh Jung!" Jimin bela diri sendiri.

"Lah terus ngapa si Taeayam bangsat ini ngejar-ngejar elu ngajak balikan? Hayoo loo, gue aduin lo bedua. Yakali cantikan Jimin daripada gue? Sakit nih anak yah" Soojung nunjuk-nunjuk muka gue dan gue bingung ngejelasin sama yang mana dulu.

"Kolo lu sempet aduin kita, gue bakal bilang juga ke temen lo tentang kejadian minggu lalu" Jimin pasang muka serius kan yak. Gue ngga tau dah yang dimaksud dia tuh apa, tapi gue sedikit ngerasa tenang karna Jimin punya senjata buat ngehalangin Soojung dan bisa gue liat wajahnya mantan gue udah pucet sejak denger Jimin ngomong begitu.

"Jim? Lo udah janji kan?" kata Soojung yang bikin gue makin bingung.

"Kalo lo~"

"Janji paan si? Gue ngga tau maksudnya lo bedua"

"Diam!" (Jimin)

"Diam!" (Soojung)

Gue kena amukan. Oke, gue diem gais.

"Kalo lo aduin kita, lo juga bakal gue aduin. Tapi kalo enggak, gue bakal tetap diem" Jimin ngelanjutin omongannya yang sempet gue potong.

"Jadi lo bedua emang bener pasangan yaoi?"

"Bukan..." gue yang jawab.

"Diam!" (Jimin)

"Diam!" (Soojung)

Kenak lagi, kenak lagi. Oke, gue diam.

"Kita tuh~"

"Diam!"

"Ini gue Jimin yang ngomong Jung, yaelah"

"Oh, oke. Gue gagal fokus..."

"Sama apa?"

"Enggk, udah lanjut aja"

"Kita tuh satu klub, jadi gue udah keluar dan Tae mau ngajak gue balik lagi"

"Oohh lu kenapa keluar?"

"Lo gak perlu tau. Dan lo... lo mantannya Taehyung?"

Yaelah Jim Jim, ngapa juga yang itu di tanyak. Kepo lu. Oh iya! Kali aja emang bener mereka pcaran kan yak. Yaudah Jim, tanyak aja, gapapa.

Jawaban Soojung cuma manggut.

"Dan lo diputusin? Kapan?"

"Gue lupa, pokonya pas dia baru pulang turing bareng klubnya"

Jimin senyum gais, tapi senyum kekecewaan. "Hebat ya lo Tae, ternyata masi ada orang yang lo sakitin karna cinta lo yang membabi buta itu!" Jimin tepuk tangan gais, dan gue berasa makin pusing.

"Maksudnya paan nih?" kata Soojung

"Dia tuh mutusin lo setelah dia rebut cewe gue Jung"

"Cewe lo? Gebetan kali Jim" gue ngga terima kan yak. Jimin sama Lisa waktu itukan belom pacaran.

"Iya, gebetan maksud gue. Gue khilaf ngomong ngga boleh?!"

Astaga, udah salah tapi gue lagi yang di pojokin. Untung baim kuat yawlooo.

"Emang temen kita ini hebat banget kok Jim, hebaaaddd banget kok yaa"

"Bukan temen gue kali" Jimin buang muka.

"Bukannya udah gue bilang ya Jung, gue ngga mau kita pacaran tuh cuma karna acara balas budi gue doang, gue ngga mau nyakitin lo sementara gue ngga pernah bahagiain lo." Dua lawan satu, wokehhh. Taehyung kuad kok.

Soojung yang ngedenger kalimat gue barusan cuma bisa diem tunduk.

"Dan lo Jim. Lo punya hubungan apa sama Soojung. Kalo lu emang demen sama Lisa, yakali cepet banget lo ngelupainnya? Kalian bedua pacaran?"

Soojung yang nunduk cuma geleng kepala sambil narik ujung _hoodie-_ nya Jimin.

"Lu kepo banget sih Tae. Mau kita pacaran kek, mau kita temenan kek, mau kita saudaraan kek, ketemu dijalan kek, peduli apa lo anjing!"

"Ji-jim?" gue takut liat MbulChim marah, mampus gue kan.

"Ini semuanya gara-gara elo! Plis Tae, satu hari aja tanpa bayang-bayang elo sama Lisa bisa nggak sih? Lo ngerusak Lisa, masa depan gue! Lo tau perasaaan gue ke Lisa tapi lo ngerebut dia dari gue." Dari kalimat Jimin yang ini, gue mulai ngeliat mata dia yang merah, yaps, dia nangis geng. "Dan seharusnya lo itu ngga perlu pake acara kucing-kucingan Tae! Lo bisa jujur sama gue tentang hubungan lo sama Lisa. Lo temen gue kan? Lo temen yang udah gue anggap sodara Tae..." sementara Jimin yang udah banjir air mata, gue liat Soojung pegang tangan Jimin dan responnya Jimin ngga ada, pasrah ae.

"Gue ngga pernah kucing-kucingan Jim, sumpah. Gue juga baru tau Lisa suka sama gue pas hari itu juga dan~"

"Dan elo main sama dia dibelakang Soojung? Lo juga main sama dia pas gue dateng ujan-ujanan ke _basecamp_ trus gue yang jadi saksi lo bedua. Bangsat!" jeritan suara Jimin yang didepan gue bikin perasaaan gue campur aduk sementara Soojung juga nangis sambil terus narik-narik lengannya Jimin.

"Gue dengerin lu ngomong, lo juga dengerin gue Jim!" gue tarik nafas dolooo trus gue liat Soojung sebentar. "Maap ya Jung" gue lanjut lagi ngomong ke Jimin. "Yakali gue izin dulu sama Soojung kolo gue mau main ama Lisa? Yang penting kan gue udah mutusin, paginya gue harus bilang semuanya ke Soojung dan ke elo Jim." Gue balik liat Soojung "Gue udah bilang sama lo kan Jung? Maksud gue emang mutusin lo, tapi alasan gue bukan karna gue main sama Lisa, tapi gue ngga mau pacaran karna acara balas budi doang dan emang karna alasan itu gue minta putus."

"Udah Tae, gue ngerti! Lo ngga usah jelasin lagi, yang ada lo makin nyakitin kita" Soojung yang juga udah nangis mungkin ngerasain apa yang Jimin rasain sekarang.

"Kalo gue nggak jelasin, lo bedua bakal salah paham! Mungkin gue emang tamak, serakah, tapi gue bener-bener nggak mau kehilangan temen gue yang udah gue anggep sodara, gue nggak mau kehilangan orang sebaik Soojung, gue ngga mau kehilangan Lisa, gue ngga mau kehilangan semua orang terdekat gue, intinya gue ngga mau ngorbanin elo bedua karna gue sayang." Gue juga nangis kan. Udalah, yang penting jujur dan harus _strong_.

Sebelum Jimin ngomong, gue liat dia ngeremas tangan Soojung. "Cinta itu pengorbanan Tae. Lo nggak bisa miliki semuanya. Lo bilang nggak mau ngorbanin hubungan elo sama gue tapi akhirnya lo harus korbanin karna waktu juga ngerti kolo lu ngga boleh serakah pengen milikin semuanya."

"Gue mungkin bisa nggak ngorbanin hubungan kita waktu itu, kalo lu nggak langsung lari dari kita Jim."

"Oh gitu? Hubungan kita emang nggak korban, tapi perasaan gue yang jadi korban Tae... perasaan gue ke Lisa" suara Jimin makin pelan.

"Jadi lo sebenernya ngga rela Jim kolo gue pacaran sama Lisa? Trus ngapa lo bilang gue harus jujur tentang hubungan gue sama Lisa dan kita nggak usah main kucing-kucingan sama lo? Bukannya lo secara gak langsung udah mutusin buat ngorbanin perasaan lo?" gue tarik nafas. "Gue cuma nagih pengorbanan lo Jim, gue ngga pernah nyuruh lo tapi lo yang bilang sendiri ke gue. Tapi apa? Lo lari dari kita! Lo keluar dari klub, lo _kick_ kita dari _line_ , lo ngindarin anak Bangtan, gue juga, sama Lisa yang samasekali nggak tau apa-apa." Dada gue rasanya lapang setelah ngomong panjang kali lebar ke Jimin.

"Gue lari karna~" suara Jimin getar dan rasanya hati gue makin ancur. "Karna gue juga ngga bisa ngorbanin perasaan gue Tae, tapi gue juga ngga mau kalo akhirnya lo harus ninggalin Lisa demi perasaan gue nantinya..." oke, badan gue rasanya ngilu, gue udah ngga bisa nahan tangis gue yang makin jadi pas Jimin bilang begitu. "Dan~" Jimin tarik nafas yang keliatannya berat banget buat ngucapin kalimat selanjutnya. "D-dan gue juga ngga bakal nerima Lisa yang udah lo..." Jimin diem kan, gue punya firasat kalo akhirnya bakal ngga enak. "~rusak Tae, gue ngga mau cewe yang udah lo aaarrrggghhhhh! Tapi gue sayang sama dia, gue ngga tau musti gimana sekarang!"

"Jim udah Jim..." Soojung makin narikin lengannya Jimin sambil nangis terus. "Lo juga kudu inget Jim"

"Maapin gue Jim..." setelah semua uneg-uneg gue keluar, akhirul kata gue ngucapin maap. "Balik ke BangtanJomb pleaseee..."

"Jim, ayo pulang, gue ngga mau disini" gue liat Soojung udah makin narik-narik Jimin ke arah tangga belakang gue, Soojung juga nangis sampe _ngisek-ngisek_.

Trus akhirnya Jimin yang sedari tadi membatu waktu ditarik-tarik Soojung, dia udah gerak, jalan kearah tangga dan otomatis ngelewatin gue kan? "Janji sama gue lo harus bahagiain Lisa~" trus Jimin jalan kira-kira tiga langkah lagi "~dan masalah gue balik sama anak Bangtan, gue pikir dulu. Gue masi muak sama lo dan gue masih ngga bisa liat Lisa"

Kaki gue lemes seketika dan akhirnya gue berlutut yang entah sama siapa, Jimin udah ngelewatin gue tadi dan gue ngga berbalik buat liat kepergian dia, terlalu ngilu badan gue mah. "Ma-makasih Jim, gue janji sama lo, bangsat." ngga ada emang yang bisa duakan arti persahabatan kita.

 _Jimin is definition of angel._

"Gue cabut ya njing" Jimin akhirnya pergi ninggalin gue bareng Soojung yang ngegandeng dia sambil terus nangis.

Bagi gue, lebih baik Jimin ngomong kasar ke gue ketimbang harus ngomong serius kek tadi. Gue lebih takut Jimin yang serius ketimbang becanda kasar. Maksud gue tadinya kalo emang Jimin ngga bisa ngelepas Lisa ya biar gue aja, tapi ternyata Jimin lebih milih persahabatan kita ketimbang cinta sepihaknya yah walaupun dengan pengorbanan yang jungkir balik rasanya.

Tapi pertanyaan gue belom terjawab tadi. Jimin sama Soojung ada hubungan apa yak? Pacaran katanya enggak, lah trus?

Mck! Lain kali aja mungkin kepo nya, lengan gue udah gatel digigitin nyamuk dari tadi. Gue liat sekeliling. Yaelah, pantes banyak nyamuk, banyak tong sampah yang sampahnya belom di buang. Syaland emang.

 _Lah, gue ketinggalan pesta reggae nya masaa, trus Lisa? Chanyeol? Lah pacar gue pasti digodain sama tuh bambu pentung._

Gue cepet-cepet turun dari atap dan nyamperin anak BangtanJombs.

 _Loh, anak-anak mana?_

Gue akhirnya ngeliat orang-orang rame yang berdiri didepan kibotan nyanyi lagu Steven Coconut Treze yang judulnya 'Kembali' trus gue liat Rapmon joget ria bareng Jeyop dan bang Jin narik-narik Repmon yang keliatan malu-maluin.

"Bang, Lisa mana?" gue nanya sama Jin Hyung.

"Tadi pergi bareng Chanyeol"

"Kemana?"

"Ngga tau Tae, gue kan ngga kepo kek elu"

"Ya jelas gue kepo la Hyung, kan dia pacar gue."

"Tapi gue ngga pernah kepoin Namjoon, elu aja yang berlebihan"

"Aduh Bang, Repmon kan cowo, jadi mau kemana pun abang ngga perlu takut bakal di cabuli atau di perkosa, dia sendiri yang ngelakuinnya ke orang, orang mah ngga ada yang selera selain elu Bang!"

"Asem lu emang!"

"Cari diparkiran gih" Bang Swag tiba-tiba nyeliwer didepan gue bareng Jungkook yang nangis sambil ngebuntutin dia.

Jeyop akhirnya tersadar geng setelah denger suara bang Gusti sama suara tangisan Jungkook. "Lah Kuk, lu nape nangis?" Jeyop nanyakin si Jhon yang masih nangis dan bang Jin keliatan nyamperin si kecil.

Pertanyaan Jeyop ngga dijawab, malah Jhon makin nangis di pelukan Bang Jin. "Udah sayang, jangan nangis lagi. Bilang siapa yang udah jahatin Jhonnya mami"

"Hikz.. itu tadi om om disitu..." bukannya dilanjutin si Jhon makin nangis sambil meluk Jin lagi. "Om om itu pegang-pegang anunya Jhon, trus Jhon ditarik-tarik ke belakang" makin deres nangisnya dan gue liat Jin natap Namjoon yang udah berdiri disampingnya.

"Trus trus gimana jadinya? Lo udah sempet ditelanjangin?" pertanyaan unfaedah emang Yop antjay!

"Belom..." masih terus nangis sambil ngucek-ngucek mata. "Bang Suga dateng trus nonjokin om om itu"

"Beneran Yoon?" Bang Jin mastiin yang dibilang Jhon ke Min Yoongi aka Bang Swag aka Agust D aka Suga.

Gue liat Suga manggut sekali dengan wajah masih keliatan kesel banget, trus dia neguk air mineral didepannya.

"Kira-kira lo kenal ngga Yoon?" Namjoon yang keliatannya udah gatel pengen ngelabrak orang.

Suga tarik nafas trus minum lagi. "Sehun"

"Sehun ExoBoy?" gue yang nanya dan bang Repmon liat gue sekarang.

Jawaban Suga cuma manggut sekali. "Kai" sambungnya lagi.

"K-kai jugak?" mantan Soojung juga masaaa.

Gue jadi keinget masa lalu waktu gue di tonjok Kai cuma karna nganterin Soojung pulang. Waktu itu emang mereka lagi pacaran kan yak, dan gue sama sekali ngga tau hubungan mereka berdua. Soojung tau kalo Kai itu sayang banget sama dia, dan cara ngelindungi gue dari Kai, Soojung terus berada disamping gue sampe akhirnya Soojung mulai tertarik sama gue dan dia mutusin Kai.

"Keknya udah ngga doyan cewe lagi tuh orang!" gue nyeplos gitu aja dan kaki gue langsung diinjek sama Jeyop.

"Apa sih bang... sakit kampret!"

Jeyop ngga ngomong tapi gue liat matanya ngelirik-lirik Namjoon sama Jin.

Astaga gue lupa, temen sebangsatan gue ada yang yaoian ternyata.

"Besok temenin gue Yoon ke _secret_ -nya ExoBoy, gue ngga terima Jhon diginiin!" kata Namjoon sambil natap kosong lampu yang jauh di tembok pembatas, gue yakin otaknya lagi nyusun apa aja jenis pukulan yang bakal dilayangkan ke anak-anak kurang asupan sperma disana.

Suga ngga ngejawab tapi kita semua tau kolo dia bakal menuhin permintaan Rapmon buat besok, bahkan tanpa Repmon ngajak juga dia biasanya balik ke _secret_ dengan wajah lebam. Bang Swag adalah Bang Swag, yang ngga pernah narik kita kedalam masalahnya dan Repmon sama Suga itu ibarat pistol sama pelurunya Bangtan.

"Astaga Bang! Lisa mana?" gue baru keinget kan, pacar gue ilang masaa.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **11 Maret 2018**

 **01:09**

 **3360 kata tidak termasuk tanggal, waktu, dan bacolan Author tentunya**

Baru pulang malam mingguan bareng temen, gue lanjut nulis nih cerita yang udah ngalor-ngidul aja jalannya. Di komen biar gue semangat terus nulisnya.

Maap kalo kata-katanya ngga ada yang beres, gue cuma mau cerita dengan bahasa yang beginian, biar lebih _bad_ aja gitu. Entar kalo gue udah siap bikin cerita ini, gue _up_ lagi ff gue yang pertamakali gue buat dan sampe sekarang ngga siap-siap, masih gue revisi lagi. Tapi bukan BTS yee, Super Junior.

Jangan langsung bilang ngga suka, diliat aja dulu, dibaca dulu sebentar, trus lo baru boleh komen meskipun dalam hati. Karna gue juga dulu gitu. Gue ngga suka baca ff kolo bukan idola gue, tapi setelah gue baca, ternyata lebih seru. Ini berarti, semua idola bisa jadi main cast di ff jenis apapun selagi Authornya juga punya ide dikepalanya.

Ikutin ff gue terus yak.

Oh iya, gue juga punya wattpad. Usernamenya sama kok, **shinsunshine** juga.


End file.
